A Zatch Bell Christmas Story
by Youtoberz
Summary: Starting on the 21st of December and ending on Christmas, Zatch and Kiyo are preparing for the holidays at their house and find out that some of their closest allies will be spending time with them. Love is in the air when restraints on the heart are loosened and feelings are slowly released, but will those feelings be returned by that one special someone?
1. Chapter 1

Today is the 21st of December; just a few days before Christmas. In Mochinoki City everybody is getting prepared for the holidays whether it's setting up lights or going Christmas shopping. Today a black haired genius and blond haired idiot are getting Christmas decorations ready together. Zatch is currently working on hand craft items to hang around the house such as paper mache snowflakes and candy canes. Kiyo found out that the Christmas lights won't light up and is checking each individual bulb to find the broken one.

_"Man this would be so much easier if I could use my answer talker ability." _Kiyo thought. His answer talker ability can find the answer to any problem in an instant; all he has to do is think of a question and the answer comes to his mind. As amazing as this ability may be Kiyo's answer talker is unstable and hasn't yet learned how to use it on his own free will.

Unlike Kiyo, Zatch was having a blast. Zatch always loved arts and crafts so the thought of making all of these paper mache items and then hanging them all over the house for all to see made him overexcited. "Kiyo this is so much fun! Are you having as much fun as I am?" Zatch said enthusiastically.

"Zatch I have never been this happy." Kiyo said sarcastically although Zatch took his word for it.

Zatch stopped what he was doing to express his happiness to Kiyo and walked up beside him and with sparkling eyes Zatch said, "I can't wait to set up Christmas decorations! When all of this is done the house is going to look amazing! When can we set them up?"

Kiyo was almost at his breaking point and was so close to yelling at Zatch although all the annoyance he has faced up until now was nothing compared to how he was about to feel from Zatch's impatience.

Zatch couldn't stand it anymore, "Kiyo let's put up the decorations now!" Zatch happily yelled as he grabbed the lights that Kiyo wasn't done checking which caused Kiyo to lose his place.

Kiyo sat there in disbelief; he had been checking those lights for thirty minutes and had almost finished checking all of them. Kiyo's disbelief turned into unforgiving rage and with a demonic face he screamed, "ZATCH!"

Zatch's happiness instantly turned into extreme fear and shouted, "AHHH!" as he ran from Kiyo. Zatch ran out of the house only to slip on ice and land on his head.

After seeing Zatch cry Kiyo thought Zatch had learned his lesson and finally said, "Come inside Zatch. I'm going to show you how to check the Christmas lights. You do want our house to look nice don't you?"

"Un-Unuu." Zatch said as he silently cried from the pain.

They went back upstairs into Kiyo's room and Kiyo showed Zatch how to check bulbs with the multimeter. Zatch questioned, "Why do I need to check every bulb? Wont it be fine if only a few don't work?"

"Well." Kiyo started, "You see the bulbs interact with each other and create a circuit. When a bulb goes out it breaks the circuit and the electricity isn't able to..." Kiyo saw Zatch's confused face and realized he was explaining this to a child. "To put it simply if one bulb doesn't work the rest won't."

Zatch could see that, when he hooked the lights up to an outlet only to see them still not work, "Unuu..." Zatch said in agreement but questioned, "Why don't you do it Kiyo?"

Kiyo felt annoyed again, "Well I tried doing it before I had to go with mom to get a Christmas tree but somebody ruined all the progress I made. So now you can do it."

"Christmas tree?" Zatch said, "I want to help pick one out!"

"No." Kiyo said immediately, "We already talked about this. You're going to stay here and set up most of the decorations. You agreed and you were happy about it remember?"

"But, but..." Zatch protested, he didn't want to stay behind now because he knew checking the lights would be boring.

"We'll be back in a few hours Zatch. Be a good demon now." Kiyo said as he walked out of his room.

"Unuu..." Zatch managed to say. He began checking the lights as instructed but it was more painfully boring than he originally thought. By the time he checked the third light he childishly thought, "_If these three work then the rest must work too! I fixed them!_"

Zatch grabbed all of the lighting decorations and started setting up outside. The lighting decorations included: a Santa, a reindeer, a few candy canes, and hanging lights to put around his house.

Zatch grabbed a ladder and placed it in front of the house so he could start setting up the hanging lights and placed his special toy the "Vulcan 300" at the base of the steps. Zatch instructed, "Okay Vulcan, make sure you hold the ladder steady okay?" Zatch trusted that Vulcan could understand him.

Zatch climbed the ladder and reached the top. "Aha!" Zatch shouted. "Okay, now it's time to start-" Zatch was cut off from another voice.

"Hey Zatch! What are you doing up there?" asked a familiar voice.

Zatch recognized who that voice was; he turned around to face the person below and shouted, "Hey Tia!" and started waving to her. This was all a mistake because he shifted his body weight back a little but it was enough for the ladder to start falling backwards.

"Nuu?" Zatch said in confusion as the ladder started losing balance. Then once his fall picked up speed he screamed, "UOOOOO-" before crashing into the ground. Zatch didn't make the ladder slant against the house which led to his eventual plummet.

"Zatch! Are you okay?" Tia yelled as she run over to aid Zatch.

Zatch was underneath the ladder with his back facing the ground. His eyes were spinning but managed to say "Un-Unuu..."

Tia lifted the ladder off of Zatch and inspected his body for any harm. "Zatch you're hurt!" Tia said with worry in her voice, "Come on, let's get you inside." Tia helped Zatch up.

"No... I still want to... to decorate..." Zatch said, losing his balance.

"You can do that later." Tia said, trying to compromise with him, "But right now you're in no condition to decorate anything. You can barely stand-" Right when Tia said that Zatch started falling over but she caught him with her arms. Tia started blushing; she was holding Zatch.

"C-Come on, we're going inside." Tia embarrassingly said. Zatch knew he couldn't win so he just said, "Unuu..."

Tia led Zatch to the couch where she laid him down on. Tia inspected his body once more and discovered that snow hid cuts and bruises from her earlier. Tia went into the kitchen and brought back some band aids.

"Zatch you have some bruises but I'm going to make you feel all better, okay?" Tia caringly said.

"Unuu..." Zatch replied. Normally Zatch would be terrified at the thought of Tia treating him but this time she only had band aids at her disposal but then...

Tia slapped one of the band aids fiercely onto one of Zatch's bruises.

"WAAAAH! Tia that hurts!" Zatch screamed.

"Sorry!" Tia replied, "I'll be more gentle this time, I promise!" Tia then very carefully put another band aid on Zatch; making sure she took her time and put it on as slowly as possible.

Once it was finally on Tia asked, "Better?"

"Better." Zatch replied with a smile.

Tia smiled and made sure she put on every single band aid as softly as possible; she didn't want Zatch to be in pain. There was one last bruise on Zatch's cheek and Tia popped an idea in her head that would leave her blushing.

"H-Hey Zatch? Can you close your eyes for a second? I have something to put on your cheek that would make it feel better." Tia said nervously.

"Unuu..." Zatch replied. He was really scared about the possibilities of things that she would put on his cheek. He was so scared that he didn't even question why she was making him closer his eyes. "_Will it sting? Will it burn?_" Zatch questioned fearfully in his mind but then he felt something soothing and a little wet against his cheek. Then Zatch felt something being put over his cheek and realized it was a band aid.

"O-Okay Zatch, you can open your eyes now." Tia said even more nervously. She didn't want Zatch to find out what she just did.

"Thank you Tia! I feel all better!" Zatch announced but felt curious and asked, "What did you put on my cheek?"

Tia's slight blush was gone and was replaced with a bright crimson face. "Ummm... uhhhh..." Tia was trying to find a way to cover it up. She felt cornered until she thought of a childish excuse, "Oh, that was just my secret 'Tia Medicine'!" Tia was worried, she knew Zatch was an idiot but she was scared that maybe even he could see through this.

"Oh. That makes sense!" Zatch obliviously said with a childish smile. He believed Tia's story one hundred percent.

Tia was relieved that Zatch believed her but also felt bad that what he believed was actually a lie.

They then heard someone entering the house and they heard a noise that went, "Meru meru me!"

"Ponygon!" Zatch and Tia said together. Ponygon went out for a walk since Zatch and Kiyo were so busy earlier.

"Meru meru me!" Ponygon said happily as he walked up to the other two demons.

They spent a few minutes talking until Tia remembered Zatch on the ladder and asked, "Zatch? What were you doing on that ladder?"

"Well I was trying to hang up Christmas lights but I fell." Zatch said.

"Zatch... you're not supposed to have the ladder like that. It needs to be slanted against the house." Tia said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nuu? Slanted?" Zatch said in confusion.

"Meru?" Ponygon said equally confused.

"_I'm with a bunch of idiots._" Tia thought. "Never mind. Just let me set up the ladder so you don't fall."

"Unuu! Thanks Tia!" Zatch said with a smile, "So will you two help me set up decorations?"

"Of course!" Tia said happily.

"Meru me!" Ponygon said confidently.

The three children went outside and Tia found out Zatch was a better visual learner because when she showed him how he set up the ladder compared to how he should set up the ladder he understood his mistake. "_Wow an idiot can still learn._" Tia thought as she giggled.

Zatch was back on the ladder while Tia was holding it steady because she was still worried over earlier events. Ponygon was happily setting up other outdoor decorations. After an hour had passed the three of them managed to set everything up successfully with the hanging lights above the house, Santa and his reindeer in front of the house, and the candy canes along the walkway.

"Yay! We did it!" Zatch announced.

"Meru meru me! Meru meru me!" Ponygon said joyfully while jumping up and down.

"I can't wait until night comes so we can see all of our hard work paid off!" Tia happily said.

"Unuu!" Zatch said, "Our house will be the prettiest one around!" he said proudly.

"Hey guys. Did you set all of this up by yourselves?" a familiar voice asked.

"Megumi!" Tia said as she went to give her book owner a hug. "How did the film shooting go?"

"It went smoothly." Megumi happily said, "And now that we got that taken care of you know what that means."

"Christmas break!" Tia happily announced.

Zatch's eyes started sparkling again, "Does that mean we get to spend more time with you guys for the holidays?"

Megumi looked up and thought for a second, "Now that you mention it I never did think about how I was going to spend the break. But it would be best spent with friends." Megumi looked back down at Zatch and said, "Yes, you can see us every day if that's okay with Kiyo's mother." Megumi smiled.

"Alright!" Zatch shouted with happiness. "Isn't that great Tia?" asked Zatch

Tia couldn't contain herself; she ran over to Zatch and tackled him into a big hug. "I'm so happy!" Tia shouted while smiling like an idiot, but a happy idiot nonetheless. Zatch returned the hug and after a few seconds Tia opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. She let go of Zatch and started blushing wildly but there was still a smile on her face as she pressed her hands against her cheeks.

A few seconds later they saw three people walking toward the house carrying a tree.

"Hey they're back!" Zatch happily announced, "But who's the other person?"

As they grew closer Zatch recognized the mystery person, "Ouuu! It's Mr. Sunbeam!" Mr. Sunbeam was carrying the tree from the front while Kiyo supported him from the back.

"Hey guys. It's good to see all of you." Mr. Sunbeam said.

"Hey Mr. Sunbeam." Tia and Zatch said together while Ponygon started running up to his book owner.

"Meru meru me!" Ponygon happily yelled as he licked his book owner's face.

Kiyo and Mr. Sunbeam went to the back of the house and put down the tree. "Thanks for helping us Mr. Sunbeam." Kiyo said gratefully.

"Not a problem. That's what friends are for." Mr. Sunbeam replied. Mr. Sunbeam was walking home from work when he found Kiyo and Mrs. Takamine carrying the tree home and decided to lend a hand.

Zatch wanted to put up the tree so he asked, "Kiyo are we setting up the tree tonight?"

"No Zatch." Kiyo replied, "Mom has to trim the tree a little bit and we're tired so we're going to take it easy tonight. We'll set up the tree tomorrow."

"Unuu..." Zatch said a little disappointedly; he wanted to hang up the tree today.

Megumi could tell Kiyo was tired; she didn't know how long Kiyo had to carry that tree but she could tell that he needs rest so she grabbed his hand, "Kiyo let's get you inside; you look really tired." Megumi said with a slight blush.

"Al-Alright." Kiyo said with a blush forming at his cheeks.

They went inside and chatted for a good hour while Zatch, Tia, and Ponygon played together until it started getting dark and then Zatch said, "Everybody let's go outside and turn the lights on!" Zatch really wanted to see the fruits of his labor.

Everyone went back outside to see the lights that Zatch, Tia, and Ponygon set up. Before going to turn on the switch Kiyo put a hand on Zatch's head and said, "Good work Zatch, I'm proud of you."

This made Zatch incredibly happy, "Thanks Kiyo!" It was rare for Kiyo to acknowledge Zatch's efforts so every time he did it was precious to Zatch. Kiyo flipped the switch; the Santa lit up, the reindeer lit up, the candy canes lit up, the hanging lights however remained dark.

"What?" Kiyo said in confusion. He made sure everything was connected and tried again but to no avail. Kiyo looked at Zatch, "Zatch you did check every bulb, didn't you?"

Zatch was in shock, "Unuu... I mean I checked a few bulbs and they seemed to work so I thought they all worked."

Kiyo snapped, "If they all worked I wouldn't have asked you to check them! ZATCH!"

"I'm sorry!" Zatch yelled in fear.

Everyone helped take down the hanging lights for Kiyo to check them once again and once Kiyo checked and replaced the broken bulb everyone helped hang the lights back up.

Once everything was set up _again _Kiyo went to go flip the switch, "_Please work this time._" Kiyo thought. He flipped the switch and everything worked perfectly. The house looked wonderful and Zatch was really happy at the results.

Zatch ran over to Tia and gave her a hug, "We did it Tia! Thank you!"

Tia was stunned_, _"_Zatch is actually hugging me_." Tia thought. She started blushing and returned the hug, "N-No problem Zatch. Anything for you." Tia said, the last part in a whisper that no one could hear. She was happy to be in his arms. Zatch released Tia to give Ponygon the same thanks.

Megumi and Kiyo stood side by side admiring the house. Slowly Megumi's hand was drawn to Kiyo's until their hands finally met and Megumi locked her hand with his. Kiyo looked over to see Megumi holding his hand and became nervous; seeing this Megumi asked, "Am I making you uncomfortable Kiyo? I'm sorry it's just that my hand is a little cold." the Idol lied, trying to cover up her desire the hold Kiyo's hand.

Kiyo felt Megumi releasing her grip on his hand. He gripped back and said, "No it's okay Megumi. If your hand is cold then just let me warm it up for you." Kiyo said with a smile and slight blush.

Megumi started blushing too and said with a smile, "Thank you Kiyo." Megumi looked back at the house and started to grip Kiyo's hand tighter.

Tia was watching Kiyo and Megumi and started feeling a little jealous, "_Why can't Zatch hold my hand like that._" Tia thought and looked at Zatch. "_I'm sure he wouldn't mind..._" Tia thought hesitantly as she started walking over to him until she stood beside Zatch and felt really nervous. Tia blushed as she reached for Zatch's hand and finally she was able to grip his hand.

Zatch felt something grip his hand, "Nuu?" He asked and then saw that a blushing Tia was the one holding his hand. Zatch then said, "Hey Tia! Do you like the lights?"

It seemed to Tia that Zatch didn't mind that she was holding his hand, "Umm, yea! I think they're great." Tia said as she tried refocusing on the lights.

Zatch laughed, "Yea me too!" Then Zatch wondered about something, "Tia? Why is your face so red? Are you sick?" Zatch asked worriedly.

"What?" Tia asked but then realized that she was blushing. "N-No I'm not sick. I'm just... happy." Tia said softly as her blush intensified.

"Oh, well Tia being happy makes me happy. Thank you for helping me today Tia; I couldn't have done it without you." Zatch said.

Tia felt all warm inside and was extremely happy. She felt like this whenever Zatch complimented her on anything, "You're welcome Zatch. I'll always help you with anything." Tia said softly.

After watching the lights everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Megumi and Tia wanted to stay a little longer but didn't mind leaving knowing they would come back tomorrow. Megumi and Tia were back at their apartment. Right before falling asleep Megumi smiled and thought to herself, "_I have a good feeling about Christmas this year._"


	2. Chapter 2

It was noon in Mochinoki City on the 22st of December. Kiyo was reading college level books to entertain himself. It was quiet and peaceful but Kiyo only saw this as the calm before the storm; living with Zatch there is no such thing as peace. Kiyo thought, "_It's too quiet, I better enjoy this peace while I-_" unfortunately his thoughts were cut off.

"Kiyo! Kiyo!" He heard Zatch yell as he ran up the stairs.

Kiyo put his book down in defeat, "_I should have expected this._" Kiyo thought to himself as his door flung open leaving a overjoyed Zatch at the doorway.

"What is it Zatch?" asked Kiyo who was trying to hide his annoyance.

"Kiyo! Look who came over to visit!" Zatch happily said as Megumi and Tia caught up with him.

"Hey Kiyo!" Megumi and Tia said in unison.

Kiyo was surprised, "Hey Tia, hey Megumi, I thought you would be too busy to visit."

Megumi was confused, "Didn't Zatch tell you?"

"Zatch?" Kiyo said in confusion as everyone turned toward the blond haired boy.

Finally Zatch remembered and said, "Oh yea! Megumi's on winter break and has a bunch of free time now!"

Kiyo looked back at Megumi, "Well I'm really glad you came over to visit us." Kiyo said with a smile.

"Of course! So what did you guys have planned today?" Megumi asked.

Zatch and Kiyo looked at each other, then back at the girls and Zatch asked, "What plans?"

Kiyo added, "Yea we don't really have anything planned today."

Tia was surprised, "What? That sounds boring! What were you doing before we got here?" Tia asked.

Zatch was the first to reply, "Well I was hanging a bunch of decorations around the house!" referring to his paper mache creations.

Kiyo held up his college level book up and said, "I was just reading."

Tia was fine with Zatch's excuse but was horrified at Kiyo's idea of fun. Megumi thought to herself with a smile, "_Typical Kiyo._" and then began to say, "Well since you don't have any plans today why don't we all go to the mall?" Megumi then looked directly at Zatch and added, "I heard Santa is going to be there."

Zatch turned to Megumi and yelled, "Santa?! Santa's there?! Oh Kiyo can we go?! Please, please, please!" Zatch was begging.

Kiyo rarely saw Zatch this excited and remembered a time when he himself was excited to see Santa. Kiyo put a hand on Zatch's head and said, "Sure buddy."

Zatch was filled with joy and felt like he could explode with excitement; he quickly ran downstairs to spread the news to Mrs. Takamine and Ponygon.

Tia heard Zatch's yelling and thought, "_Zatch is really cute when he's excited._" Tia giggled.

Back downstairs Zatch went to Ponygon and said, "Ponygon! Santa's going to be at the mall! Let's go!"

Ponygon's face lit up and started shouting, "Meru meru me!" Ponygon was just as excited as Zatch and together they ran outside. Zatch shouted up to Kiyo's window, "Hurry up slowpokes!"

Kiyo got up from his chair and started getting ready. Once he had on all of his winter clothes they were about to walk out the door until Megumi said, "Oh Kiyo, you should wear these."

Kiyo looked at Megumi and saw that she has a pair of gloves in her hand and held them out to him. Kiyo accepted them and said with a smile, "Thank you Megumi." Kiyo was blushing since Megumi was giving him something.

Megumi had a slight blush too and said with a smile, "You're welcome Kiyo."

The five of them headed toward the mall and found a girl along the way. Apparently waiting for Zatch she said, "Zatch I haven't seen you around lately."

Zatch instantly became frightened, taking away his perfect jolly mood. Zatch replied, "H-Hey Naomi... I-I was just b-busy."

Naomi cut him off, "Stop lying to me! It looks like I'll have to punish you now!" she said as she started racing over to him however Tia got between Naomi and Zatch.

Tia was annoyed that Naomi ruined Zatch's mood that she loved and was angry that she wanted to harm Zatch and said, "You've got a lot of nerve, Zatch is with us today. And if you really want to get to him you'll have to go through me!" Tia said protectively but everyone else saw it as plain anger.

Naomi didn't want to start a fight with the "red head" and saw that Zatch was with his guardian. Naomi turned to Zatch and said, "You got lucky today but next time I'll get you, you loser."

"Un-Unuu." Zatch replied fearfully as Naomi drove off in her toy car.

Tia walked up to Zatch, trying to get his happy mood back she said, "Don't worry about her Zatch, as long as I'm here I won't let her hurt you. Now come on, let's go see Santa!"

Zatch started to cheer up, "Unuu! Let's go!" Zatch said as he grabbed Tia's hand.

They headed for the mall again, this time Zatch and Tia holding hands and Tia blushing. "_Why is Zatch holding my hand?_" Tia thought, she knew she liked it but was curious. Even after Naomi left Zatch felt uneasy and the longer he held Tia's hand the more the uneasiness feeling went away. It was thanks to Tia's words, "_I won't let her hurt you._" Zatch felt protected by Tia and felt at ease holding her hand.

By the time they entered the mall Zatch's uneasiness completely faded and he regained all of his previous joy. "We're here! We're here!" Zatch happily announced.

Tia was still blushing but she couldn't suppress a smile and thought, "_Oh Zatch, you happy dork._"

Zatch released his grip on Tia's hand so he could start running in the mall to find Santa which made Tia a little sad but decided to run with him, Ponygon followed the other two demons.

Kiyo and Megumi had their backs turned away from the children and once they turned around the children were long gone. "Oh great, I should have saw this coming. What are we going to do now?" Kiyo said, annoyed.

Megumi replied, "We'll just have to look for them that's all. They shouldn't be that hard to find."

Kiyo replied, "I just wish they would slow down." Kiyo points at a sign and continues, "If they would have just stopped to think they would've noticed that sign that tells you exactly where the mall Santa is."

Megumi sweat dropped. "Yea that would be the smart thing to do." Megumi said as she giggled, she continued, "But they're just kids and don't know better yet. Anyways let's go looking for them."

Zatch, Tia, and Ponygon were on the second floor running recklessly to find Santa. Tia tried getting Zatch's attention, "Zatch! Stop running for just a second!"

Zatch had no intention of stopping for anyone but Santa and replied, "No way! I've got to see Santa before he leeeeaves!"

Tia asked again, "Please! For me?"

Zatch thought about how Tia saved him from Naomi earlier and decided that Tia should come before Santa for now. Zatch stopped in his tracks creating skid marks on the floor from the deceleration. Ponygon couldn't stop fast enough and ran into Zatch which knocked them both to the ground.

"Nuu..." Zatch said, his eyes spinning.

"Me..." Ponygon said, his eyes spinning as well.

Zatch's recklessness started annoying Tia, "Zatch why don't you ever use your head? Why did you charge off so suddenly to find Santa? Now we lost Megumi and Kiyo and remember what happened last time we went through the mall unattended?"

Zatch thought for a minute and remembered when they were chased by security because they thought they were lost children, "Nuu... You're right. We have to find Kiyo before they lock us up!" Zatch said, admitting his mistake.

Zatch and Ponygon got up but noticed Tia had her arms crossed and a mean looked rested on her face. "Nuu, Tia?" Zatch asked.

Tia wanted some condolence from Zatch. "Apologize to me for dragging me all over the mall." Tia said.

"But we didn't make you Tia..." Zatch replied with a little fear.

"If I didn't follow you idiots then you would've gotten in trouble. I was helping you two." Tia replied getting more annoyed.

"Unuu... we're sorry Tia." Zatch said quietly.

"Meru me." Ponygon said apologizing.

Tia's annoyance went down. "Good, now follow me this time." Tia ordered.

Eventually Tia led Zatch and Ponygon to Kiyo and Megumi, Tia was good at finding her partner. "You knucklehead! Can you stay still for just one second!" Kiyo angrily said to Zatch in a whisper.

Zatch replied sadly, "I'm sorry Kiyo, I was just so excited..."

Kiyo's anger slowly vanished and he said, "Well we found Santa so don't go running off again, okay?"

Zatch's face lit up and said, "You found him?! Unuu! Lead the way Kiyo."

Kiyo led the group and finally they reached Santa. Kiyo looked at Santa's face and thought to himself, "_It couldn't be_." Then Kiyo heard the Santa say, "Momma mia! We have such good boys and girls here today!" Kiyo didn't have a doubt in his mind who the mall Santa was; he started smiling to himself and remembered how charitable Folgore was, like postponing his concert to visit young children in a hospital and bringing them gifts.

Megumi came to the same conclusion and thought to herself, "_What a nice person._" She hasn't seen this side of Folgore before.

The three children were clueless about the true identity of the mall Santa.

Kiyo started looking toward Zatch, "Are you ready to meet-" Kiyo stopped midsentence when he noticed Zatch and Ponygon were gone. "Where did they go?!" Kiyo asked with a raised voice. He then looked at the mall Santa to see Zatch laying on Santa's lap and Ponygon holding onto Santa while licking his face. "I told those idiots not to run off!" Kiyo roared.

Tia was embarrassed that Zatch and Ponygon skipped the line and went straight to Santa and that embarrassment bred anger. "Those idiots!" Tia quietly said to herself.

Zatch was smiling brightly, his eyes were sparkling, and was shaking with excitement. "Hi Santa." Zatch started, "I've been a really good boy this year so can I have a life size Vulcan 300? Can I have a life supply of yellowtail? Can I have Praying Mantis Joe action figures?"

The whole time "Santa" was worried that Zatch and Ponygon would figure out he was actually Folgore. Folgore replied, "Ummm yes little boy, you can have all of those nice things."

Ponygon asked Santa for gifts too and said, "Meru, meru meru me, meru me, meru."

Folgore thought that Ponygon was probably asking for gifts and replied, "Yes little horsey. You can have those things too." Folgore knew he guessed right when Ponygon looked overjoyed.

Zatch became curious and asked, "Ohhhhh! Can I touch your beard?"

Folgore replied, "Sure, little one."

Zatch went through his beard and said, "Ouuuuuu!" in admiration. Then he yanked on the beard and pulled it off by accident.

Everything turned chaotic, "Waaaaah! You're not Santa!" "Meru Meeeeee!" Zatch and Ponygon screamed as they cried oceans of tears. All of the children in line started crying and the parents looked angry. Folgore ran away from the crowd. Kiyo started whistling to himself, trying to act like he had no connection to Zatch and Ponygon to avoid the parents until...

"Kiyo!" Zatch yelled as he ran up to Kiyo and clung to him..

Kiyo looked down at Zatch, then looked at all the parents giving him glares. Kiyo felt embarrassed and walked away from the scene as fast as he could with Zatch still clinging to him. When they got out of the mall Kiyo and Tia yelled in unison at Zatch and Ponygon, "You idiots!"

Zatch and Ponygon didn't seem to care about their rage, they were too focused on seeing a fake Santa. "Waaaah! Santa isn't real!" Zatch cried as he held Ponygon.

Megumi started comforting Zatch and Ponygon and said, "Hey it's okay you guys. That Santa wasn't the real one." Megumi then looked at Kiyo for some help, "Right Kiyo?"

Kiyo started to blush slightly and had to suppress his anger for Megumi's sake. Kiyo thought of a fast excuse and told Zatch and Ponygon, "Yea, the real Santa was too busy preparing for Christmas so he had some of his workers dressed up as himself to visit children in his place."

Zatch and Ponygon looked up at Kiyo, "Do you really mean that Kiyo?" Zatch asked still crying but with small hope in his eyes.

Kiyo nodded, Zatch and Ponygon started smiling again only to lose their breath the next second. Tia started strangling both of the other children and yelled, "Don't embarrassment us like that ever again!"

Zatch and Ponygon were barely able to apologize and were released, both rubbing their necks. "Hmpf!" Tia said angrily.

They decided to go to the park even though it was against Zatch's wishes, he feared Naomi was there and felt like Tia was too angry to keep her promise. Once they were there Megumi pushed Tia on the swing as Zatch, Kiyo, and Ponygon played tag. After awhile Kiyo got tired, he was a human trying to keep up with two demons after all. Kiyo went over to the swings and asked Tia, "Hey Tia, don't you want to play tag with Zatch and Ponygon?" Kiyo was hoping she would be able to take his place.

Tia however did not like the idea, "Hmpf, play with that crybaby? Forget it, I'm still mad at him for being an idiot at the mall." Tia replied.

Kiyo didn't want to anger Tia so he just sat on the other swing to relax. Then an expected visitor showed up which angered Tia, it was Naomi in her toy car. Naomi had a sinister look on her face as she stared at Zatch; Tia noticed this and got off the swing to see what would happen. Megumi giggled a little and thought, "_Even though you're mad at him you still care a lot about him, don't you Tia?_"

Every time Tia looked at Zatch playing she saw his innocent and happy face which made Tia want to protect Zatch more and more. Tia looked at Naomi and saw that she had crabs in her hands and for an instant Tia was stunned. "_Crabs? Where did she get crabs from?_" Tia thought but she didn't have too much time to wonder because Naomi started heading towards Zatch which caused Tia to instinctively react. Tia grabbed some snow and formed it into a ball and shouted, "Zatch, move!" as she threw a snowball at Naomi.

Tia's snowball hit Naomi in the face. "Ahh! I can't see!" Naomi yelled before ramming into the jungle gym. Naomi's toy car was a little wreaked and her eyes spun in circles; her crabs crawled away to freedom. Zatch ran over to Tia and said, "Wow Tia! You saved me, thank you so much!"

Tia's face lit up with happiness and a blush formed until suddenly she snapped back into reality and felt like she had to pretend like she was still angry. Tia crossed her arms and looked away, "Hmpf, I'm still mad at you." Tia said coldly.

Zatch's smile didn't fade. "Aww come on Tia, don't be like that." Zatch replied still happily.

Tia was about to turn around to yell at Zatch but once she turned something was holding her and her face started turning bright red. Zatch was giving Tia a hug for saving her and he also wanted Tia to go back to being happy. Tia gave in, it felt so much better to be happy than act angry; she wrapped her arms around Zatch and said, "Oh I can't be mad at you forever. You're welcome Zatch." Tia said softly with a smile.

Zatch was glad he got the happy Tia back. Kiyo noticed Tia's protectiveness over Zatch and the way she blushed and became happy when Zatch held her, "_Does Tia have a crush on Zatch?_" Kiyo thought to himself. After Naomi left in defeat; Zatch, Tia, and Ponygon played games together while Kiyo and Megumi sat on the park bench talking to each other.

During the conversation Kiyo became curious and asked, "Megumi, do you think Tia has a crush on Zatch?"

Megumi wasn't surprised that Kiyo figured it out, she replied, "Yes. I really do think Tia has a crush on Zatch but she's never admitted it, even to me."

Kiyo was a little shocked since Tia was just a little girl with adolescent feelings. Kiyo never had a crush on anyone until he was fourteen but that was mostly because he was aloof before he met Zatch. Kiyo looked at the children playing and saw Zatch and Tia's happy faces; he smiled to himself and thought, "_Maybe it would be okay if they became couple. The oblivious idiot and the bully tomboy_." He chuckled at that thought.

Finally after some time had passed the sun started to set and everyone got together and headed for Kiyo's house. Once they got there they were greeted by Mrs. Takamine at the door.

"Welcome home, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." Mrs. Takamine said. Then looking at Tia and Megumi she continued, "Would you two like to join us?"

Megumi replied politely, "Yes, as long as it's no trouble."

Mrs. Takamine smiled and replied, "Not at all."

The group walked inside, Megumi and Tia helped the final touches on dinner while Zatch and Kiyo brought in the Christmas tree so they could decorate once they were finished eating. Once dinner was ready everyone sat down and enjoyed the meal and since Zatch devoured his yellowtail in just a few minutes he got up and said excitedly, "Okay! Now let's go decorate the tree!" although he ended up waiting impatiently for everyone else to finish eating.

It was finally time to set up the Christmas tree and everyone helped out. Zatch made some homemade paper mache ornaments that he wanted to hang up too and was trying to reach a spot but couldn't get to it; something started lifting him up and Zatch looked around to see Tia smiling brightly. Zatch finally managed to reach the spot he wanted to put the ornament on. After Tia let Zatch down they looked at each other for awhile, staring into each other's eyes. They both smiled and Tia started blushing, then finally Zatch said, "Thank you Tia." and Tia replied softly with, "You're welcome."

The tree was finally fully decorated and everyone had fun in the process. Zatch and Tia looked at each other; Zatch childishly laughed as Tia giggled; they were happy to contribute with decorations. Megumi stood beside Kiyo and said playfully but with intent, "I assume that you two don't have plans tomorrow either."

Kiyo was embarrassed, he felt like he lived a boring life, "Uh... Yea. I thought about reading more tomorrow."

Megumi giggled, "Well if you want I could come over tomorrow too, I have a surprise for you." Megumi said with a slight blush.

Kiyo was curious about Megumi's surprise but replied, "Sure, I would like that." Kiyo smiled.

Everyone admired the Christmas tree for awhile until it was time for Megumi and Tia to start heading home. They said their goodbyes and left Kiyo's house. They were halfway home until they heard someone calling for Tia. Tia looked around to see her favorite yellowtail obsessed boy.

"Zatch! What are you doing here?" Tia asked with surprise as Zatch finally caught up with her.

Zatch didn't seem tired at all running all this way from Kiyo's house. "Me and Kiyo decided to help walk you home. I want to protect you Tia." Zatch said with a smile.

Tia started blushing as her heart soared. She felt completely overjoyed that Zatch was protecting her like this and it made her feel like she was important to him. Tia said with a giggle, "You don't have to protect me; I'm really strong you know." Tia was also trying to appear strong but she really did want Zatch's protection and did want him to walk her home.

Zatch heard what she said but saw how happy she was that he came. Zatch said, "Well then let me tag along just in case."

Tia agreed happily and Megumi looked confused, "Didn't you say Kiyo was coming too?"

Zatch looked at Megumi and said, "Yup, he's right behind-" Zatch stopped midsentence and noticed that nobody was behind him. A few seconds later they saw Kiyo coming around a corner, he looked exhausted and ran at full speed just trying to keep up with Zatch.

Kiyo finally caught up and said between breaths, "Zatch... You need to... slow down."

Megumi looked a little concerned and said, "Maybe we should sit down for a little bit."

"No that's fine, let's keep going." Kiyo replied with a smile, regaining some of his breath.

The four of them walked together until they got to Megumi's house; once they were there Megumi was at the doorway and before entering she faced Kiyo, "Thank you for walking us home Kiyo, it was very sweet of you."

Kiyo started blushing and with a smile he replied, "You're welcome Megumi; it was actually Zatch's idea but I thought nobody would mind if I tagged along."

Megumi took a step towards Kiyo and wrapped her arms around him. This surprised Kiyo because Megumi was hugging him. Kiyo wrapped his arms around Megumi nervously and noticed that Megumi was holding him tighter as time went on. Megumi finally whispered to Kiyo, "You're so nice to me Kiyo."

After lasting a few minutes Megumi broke the hug and looked at Kiyo with a big smile and bright blush. Kiyo had a mad blush rested on his face.

Tia looked at Zatch and said, "Thank you for walking with me Zatch. I hope you walk me home again." In all honesty Tia wanted Zatch to walk her home every time she visited him from now on.

Zatch smiled and replied, "Unuu! I will!"

Tia smiled and said, "Thanks Zatch! I'll see you tomorrow!"

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. After Kiyo and Zatch departed Kiyo said, "That was a good idea Zatch. They looked pretty happy that we walked them home, even though it was only halfway." Kiyo chuckled.

Zatch felt acknowledged again and felt happy. "Unuu! And next time we'll walk with them the whole way!" Zatch said happily.

Kiyo was happy that he was Zatch's book owner. Even though he is an idiot who always rushes into things he always had a pure and kind heart. Kiyo questioned, "So what made you decide to walk them home Zatch?"

Zatch remembered earlier events, "Well when Naomi yelled at me I was scared, but then Tia protected me and made Naomi go away. When Tia was next to me I felt safe and happy and I wanted to make Tia feel the same way too, that's why I wanted to walk with her tonight."

Kiyo smiled and hoped that he made Megumi feel the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiyo was laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked over at his clock and found out that it was 1:15 PM and then looked at his calendar. It was the 23rd of December, just one day before Christmas Eve. But right now he wasn't thinking about the holidays; for the past three hours he has been thinking about _her_. Kiyo may be a genius with an IQ over 180 but he always had trouble reading people, especially Megumi. Kiyo secretly has special feelings for Megumi but has told no one and has hidden it well. Kiyo has been trying to determine whether or not Megumi has any special feelings for him too only to come up with, "_Why would she?_" Megumi was a famous pop idol and could probably get just about any guy she wanted even though she deserves a really unique and spectacular person. Kiyo knew that he was a genius but felt like that was all he had going for being "spectacular". But Kiyo couldn't help but cling to the hope of Megumi returning the same feelings for him. If he could have two wishes come true he would wish for Zatch being the demon world king and for Megumi to be his one day. Kiyo really didn't want to ponder on the subject anymore so he got up from his bed and went downstairs to find Zatch.

Zatch created more paper mache decorations and started hanging them up around the house again. When Kiyo found him, Zatch was trying to jump as high as he could to reach a spot on the wall but he never came close. "Nuu?" Zatch asked as he was being lifted. Zatch turned around to see Kiyo lifting him up in the air. Zatch smiled and was finally able to hang his decoration where he wanted it to be.

"Thanks Kiyo!" Zatch said once he was back on his feet. Kiyo chuckled and decided to help Zatch set up his decorations.

After setting up some decorations and having fun an hour passed and they heard the doorbell ring. Kiyo and Zatch opened the door to see an unexpected visitor.

"Folgore?! What are you doing here?!" Kiyo asked in complete shock at the presence of the Italian superstar and his duck looking demon.

Folgore had a smile on his face and replied, "What? Can't a worldwide star like myself have some time off? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Kanchome added, "You guys should feel honored. Folgore himself wants to spend his free time with you. Now let us in!" Kanchome lacked manners and had so much respect for Folgore that he thought Folgore should get away with anything.

The next second they were both of the ground and started to see stars; visible bumps started to grow on their heads from the blow. Kiyo hit them both out of anger from Kanchome's rudeness. Folgore asked, "Why did you hit me? Momma mia!" Even though Folgore didn't provoke Kiyo, Folgore didn't scold or correct Kanchome's rudeness which made Kiyo act on his own.

Kiyo looked directly at Kanchome with a demonish face and said, "What do you say Kanchome?!"

Kanchome was terrified and knew his mistake, he replied, "I'm sorry Kiyo, will you please let me and Folgore in? We're hungry and we don't want to be alone for Christmas."

Kiyo's anger vanished and was replaced with confusion. "_They don't want to spend Christmas alone?_" Kiyo thought. He realized Folgore may not want to spend Christmas with fans but he should want to spend it with people important to him like family. Kiyo responded, "Okay you can come in. Just behave yourselves."

Folgore immediately popped up from the ground and said, "Don't worry! Me and Kanchome will be on our best behavior!"

Kiyo led them into the kitchen where Folgore snacked on some leftovers and Kanchome ate a lot of candy.

After satisfying his stomach Folgore asked seriously, "Will it be alright if we spend Christmas with you guys? We won't be a burden I promise. We even booked a hotel room to sleep at night but we just don't want to be alone during the day."

Kiyo finally asked, "Wouldn't you rather celebrate Christmas with your family Folgore?" Kiyo regretted asking because for the first time he saw something Folgore reveal regret and sorrow on his face. Kiyo tried changing the subject and said, "Never mind, sure you guys can stay here for Christmas. We're all friends here."

Folgore was looking down at the table but then looked at Kiyo; he still had a sad expression on his face but he was still able to smile and say, "Thank you Kiyo."

After regaining his happy self Folgore asked Zatch and Kiyo, "So what do you two have planned to do today?"

Kiyo replied, "Well Megumi and Tia are coming over later but I actually want to go to the mall again, they won't be here for a few hours."

Zatch and Folgore were horrified. Zatch saw a fake Santa and Folgore was the fake Santa and it was a terrible experience for the both of them when Zatch yanked off his beard. Zatch was the first to ask, "Why do you want to go there? You were pretty mad yesterday."

Kiyo replied angrily, "Well I wouldn't have been angry if someone would have just listened to me!" He then went on calmly, "Anyways, I wanted to get Megumi a gift for Christmas."

Folgore's horrified look was replaced with a happy look again and teased, "Ohhhhh! Kiyo, you never told me that you and Megumi are together now!"

Kiyo instantly turned red, he pointed at Folgore and shouted, "No! We're not together or anything like that! I just wanted to get her a gift that's all!"

Folgore closed his eyes and looked like he was pondering and said, "Ahh I see. You're trying to wow Megumi with a gift so you'll win her over. Great thinking Kiyo!"

Kiyo was getting closer and closer to his breaking point and yelled, "It's not like that! I just want her to be happy on Christmas!"

Folgore sensed that he shouldn't push Kiyo any harder and said, "Okay, okay. So you want to get your friend something nice eh? Lead the way Kiyo because Folgore is gonna help you out!"

Kiyo slowly started regaining his composure and even though he was annoyed at Folgore's teasing he did need his help because he wasn't good at getting gifts for people. Kiyo replied, "Okay, thank you Folgore, but no more teasing okay?"

Folgore agreed and thee four of them headed for the mall. Folgore wore a disguise so none of his fans would recognize him, he wanted help Kiyo and didn't want to get distracted. After just leaving the house Kanchome asked, "Hey Zatch? Why are you in that sport's bag? And why are you making Folgore carry you?"

Zatch remembered the terrors of yesterday and replied fearfully from within the bag, "Because if Naomi see's me she'll bully me and Tia isn't here to save me!"

Kanchome was confused for a second and then started laughing. Kanchome replied, "Haha! There's no way Tia would do something like that. She is a bully after all."

Kiyo looked back at Kanchome and replied with a smile, "Oh but she did. Naomi tried bullying Zatch twice yesterday but Tia stopped her. Tia is really protective over Zatch."

Kanchome stopped in his tracks, he heard Folgore say, "It's looks like Kiyo isn't the only one with special feelings." and heard Kiyo reply, "Hey you said you would stop that!" Kanchome stood there puzzled and thought, "_Why would Tia do something like that? She's a bully, isn't she?_" Kanchome realized he was behind and ran to catch up.

Once they went to the mall again Folgore gulped and thought, "_Oh boy, I really hope nobody recognizes me from yesterday._"

Kiyo saw that Folgore was in fear and could guess what it was from. Kiyo teased, "Hey Folgore, didn't I see you at the mall yesterday?"

Folgore jumped in shock, he looked at Kiyo who was smirking from revenge. Folgore denied it but knew that the genius saw through his Santa disguise and decided he wouldn't tease Kiyo about Megumi anymore, or at least for today.

They looked around the mall for anything that was gift worthy for Megumi but Kiyo was at a loss; he just didn't know what to give to her. Kiyo finally said, "Maybe I should just get her some chocolate and roses."

Folgore replied, "Roses and chocolate are good gifts for a lady but neither of them last long." Kiyo agreed, he wanted to give Megumi something that could last the rest of her life; something to remember him by incase anything were to happen to him.

Folgore pointed and said loudly, "Oi! Oi! The women's store! There we go Kiyo!"

Kiyo was embarrassed about entering such a store but he knew he could probably find the right gift for Megumi in there. They looked around and saw dresses, makeup, and other women accessories. It was all too expensive for Kiyo but then Folgore found the jewelry section and yelled for Kiyo to come look. Kiyo sighed and replied, "We shouldn't even bother, it's not like I can afford any of this."

Folgore wanted to make his friend happy and replied, "Not to worry, Folgore here will help you! I can pay for the rest."

Kiyo was surprised was being so charitable. "_Was Folgore always like this?_" Kiyo asked himself. He started to smile and was about to take Folgore up on his offer but then he saw something. Folgore was confused about Kiyo's staring and asked, "Kiyo, are you okay?"

Kiyo snapped back into reality and said, "Yea I'm fine. Thanks for the offer but I think I know what I want to get Megumi."

Folgore was a little shocked. "_What did he see that made him want to turn down jewelry?_" Folgore asked himself.

They left the store to visit the store on the other side, it was a teddy bear only store. In this store you could design your own bear by choosing which color you want to make the bear, which accessories to put on it, and more. Kiyo said, "I don't know why but it just feels like Megumi would like this more than getting jewelry."

Folgore smiled, he knew that Kiyo would have a better sense of what to get for Megumi in the end. Folgore watched as Kiyo went to work and was really using all of his knowledge to try and make the bear perfect. Zatch had a sad look on his face, Folgore noticed this and asked, "Hey bambino, what's wrong?"

Zatch looked at Folgore and sadly replied, "Well I want to make a bear for somebody too but I don't have any money." Zatch started to look back at Kiyo and was jealous that he was able to make a stuffed bear. Folgore noticed that Zatch had a toy in the back of his mantle with a mouth that opens. Folgore slipped some money into Zatch's toy and said, "Hey, I think your little friend wants to help you out."

"Nuu? You mean Vulcan?" Zatch asked as he reached for his toy and found out that he actually did have money to spend. "Ouuuu! Thank you so much Vulcan!" Zatch happily said to his toy.

Folgore watched with a smile as Kiyo and Zatch were making bears. Earlier Kanchome was bored so he went to the candy store and returned to Folgore's side looking scared. Kanchome shouted, "Folgore! Megumi and Tia are almost here!"

Folgore was shocked and swore while Zatch and Kiyo shouted in unison, "Oh no!" Kiyo wasn't done making his gift for Megumi and Zatch was making a gift for Tia.

Folgore thought quickly and said, "Follow me!" They went to a part of the store with no one around and Folgore shouted, "Poruku!" and Kanchome transformed himself into a wall that looked convincing from the other side and concealed Kiyo, Zatch, and Folgore.

Just two seconds after Folgore cast the spell Megumi and Tia walked into the store. They started overhearing Tia and Megumi's discussion and heard, "So why did you want to come here Tia?" "I really wanted to make a bear for myself! They look so neat!"

When Zatch heard this he charged out of the illusionary wall and yelled, "Noooo!" He didn't want Tia to make a bear for herself when he was making one for her. This startled the two girls because it looked like Zatch just materialized out of nothing.

Tia started blushing, she was really here to make a bear for Zatch and didn't want him to find out. "Z-Zatch? Wha-What are you doing here?" Tia asked and thought about how he appeared and realized that Kanchome was hiding him. Tia got angry and yelled, "Kanchome! Stop hiding before I beat you up!"

Kanchome's face on the wall gulped and Kiyo knew he had to reveal himself. He gave Folgore the bear he was making while Zatch dropped his on the floor while rushing to hide earlier. Folgore undid the spell which revealed an awkward Kiyo, a shameless Folgore, and frightened Kanchome.

Megumi was surprised to see him, she thought he would be at home reading. "Kiyo, what are you doing here?" Megumi asked as she smiled and walked towards Kiyo.

Kiyo had a slight blush but already thought of an excuse, "Well Folgore came over and we decided to go to the mall." he pointed at the bear and continued, "Folgore was making a bear while me and Zatch were just waiting for him to finish." Folgore nodded frantically.

"Then why did you guys hide from us?" Megumi asked.

Kiyo had not thought of this part and felt cornered until Folgore said, "Hey we can't have two famous people like ourselves in one place. Who knows what'll happen!"

Kiyo was embarrassed by Folgore's excuse; he pointed at Folgore and said dully, "It was his idea to hide in the first place."

Megumi was confused but just went with it. Megumi said, "Well it was really nice seeing you Kiyo but me and Tia are really busy so we'll see you later today Kiyo."

Tia looked dissatisfied and said, "Aww but I want to stay with Zatch." Megumi gave her a look and Tia remembered why she was at the mall in the first place. "Alright, Zatch we'll see you later. I promise." Tia said as she left with her partner.

After the girls left the four boys sighed with relief. Kiyo remembered how they were caught and hit Zatch on the head and said, "What were you doing?! They're not supposed to know we're here!"

Zatch started crying slightly and said, "I just didn't want Tia to get herself the same thing I was getting her!"

Even though Zatch almost blew it Kiyo could understand where he was coming from. "I'm sorry for hitting you Zatch. I guess I'm just really worried that Megumi might find out that I was making her a bear."

"Unuu... It's okay Kiyo." Zatch said, still with tears in his eyes.

Zatch and Kiyo went back to work while Folgore and Kanchome kept lookout. Finally Zatch and Kiyo finished working on their bears and left the mall They headed towards home when they found Mr. Sunbeam and Ponygon who joined up with the group. It was about five o'clock when they got to Kiyo's house.

They sat in the living room and Kiyo was wondering if Megumi was still going to visit later; it was late in the day but he really wanted to see Megumi. Once thirty minutes passed the telephone rang and Kiyo went to pick it up; he heard Megumi's voice which made his heart flutter.

"Hey Kiyo, are you ready for your surprise?" Megumi said with a lot of joy in her voice.

Kiyo chuckled and replied, "Sure, whenever you're ready Megumi."

Megumi told Kiyo to bring Zatch and anyone else that wanted to come; she also gave Kiyo directions to a specific part of town but Kiyo didn't know why she would want him to go there; plus it was a little out of the way but he wanted to go regardless. Once Megumi hung up Kiyo turned to Zatch, Ponygon, Mr. Sunbeam, Folgore, and Kanchome and said, "Okay, Megumi has some sort of surprise for us so who wants to go."

Everyone agreed to go and the five of them followed Kiyo who had memorized the map and was leading the way. They came across an outdoor ice skating rink and Kiyo stopped dead in his tracks and said with fear, "This can't be..."

Folgore was concerned and asked, "What's wrong Kiyo?"

After a few seconds Kiyo replied, "Megumi's directions... lead to that ice skating rink."

The once jolly Zatch and Ponygon became frightened, started to cover their eyes, and started weeping. Mr. Sunbeam looked at the ice rink with dread. Kiyo sank to his knees. Zatch, Ponygon, Mr. Sunbeam, and Kiyo all had terrible experiences with ice skating and never wanted to partake in it ever again.

Folgore and Kanchome just stood there and for once they sweat dropped. Folgore said, "Hey... it's just ice skating you know..."

"My my what is going on?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned around to see Megumi and Tia walking towards them, Megumi was the one who asked. Kiyo instantly rose up from the ground and tried to act calm but Zatch and Ponygon were still in a sad state.

When Tia and Megumi caught up with the group Zatch said, "Tia it's horrible! I can't skate! I always fall and it hurts so much!"

Tia started getting annoyed and said, "Oh suck it up crybaby, even crybaby Kanchome isn't scared!" Which caused Kanchome to smile, it felt like he had some form of superiority over Zatch because he wasn't scared.

Megumi went up to Kiyo and asked, "Do you like it Kiyo?" referring to her ice skating surprise.

"I'm... I'm thrilled Megumi." Kiyo lied but tried to sound convincing for her sake.

They all went into the ice skating area and found out that it was a private event planned by Megumi so they were the only ones there. The eight of them got their skates, some halfheartedly. Kiyo was walking to the rink and thought to himself, "_Oh please answer talker, just this once, work now! Teach me how to ice skate!_" Kiyo pleaded but to no avail, the answer did not come to him. The reason he was so nervous was because he didn't want Megumi to see him in such a sloppy state.

Kiyo was just one foot away from the ice and Megumi watched him from behind. Kiyo took a deep breath and went for it. "AUGH!" Kiyo yelled from the impact of the back of his head on the ice. He expectantly fell back first onto the ice. Megumi saw this and thought, "_I knew it! Kiyo can't skate! This will be a fun after all!_" But Megumi was also worried about Kiyo because he was in pain.

"Are you alright Kiyo?" Kiyo heard someone say to him.

Kiyo opened his eyes to see Megumi looking down at him. He felt embarrassed and replied, "Y-Yea. I just took a hit to the head." Kiyo avoided eye contact and went on, "Megumi... I can't ice skate."

Megumi giggled and replied, "Well why didn't you say so? Here." She held out her hand and Kiyo took it. As Kiyo was getting up with Megumi's help, it was hard for him to keep his balance and once he was standing he just about lost his balance again.

"Woah!" Kiyo yelled thinking he was going to fall over but Megumi wrapped her arms around him to prevent him from falling.

"I've got you." Megumi said with a smile and slight blush although this action made Kiyo blush intensely.

Megumi led Kiyo to the edge of the rink where Kiyo could hold on to the wall for support. At the time the four demons were at the edge of the rink, trying to decide who would go first. After constant arguing Tia said, "Fine! I'll go first!" Tia made it seem like she was giving into their requests but she really just wanted to show off for Zatch.

Once Tia made contact with the ice she started skating beautifully. The other three demons stared at disbelief at Tia's skill at ice skating but were also amazed at the same time. Tia skated gracefully and did an elegant spin so she could she Zatch's face and was happy to see him look so amazed. Tia smiled and started blushing, her happiness made her legs feel lighter than usual and threw off her sense of balance even more which made her fall on the ice, falling face first.

Zatch was the first to respond, "Tia!" Zatch yelled as he ran on the ice rink to be with his friend. He made it about halfway before falling face first onto the ice; he traveled the rest of the way by sliding.

Tia lifted herself off the ground and sat where she fell. She felt humiliated but the noticed something touching her and realized that it was Zatch still face first on the ice. Tia put her humiliation aside out of worry and lifted Zatch up off the ice. "Zatch? Are you okay?" Tia asked with concern; she then saw his smile.

"Yea I'm okay, my head hurts a little though." Zatch said, smiling like the idiot he was. This made Tia smile and realized that Zatch raced over to her despite not being able to skate. Tia pulled Zatch into a hug and said, "Oh you idiot. You tried helping me only to end up like me... thank you Zatch."

After the hug Tia and Zatch got up together. Tia held Zatch's hands and said, "I'll teach you how to ice skate Zatch."

Zatch's face lit up and replied, "You will? Thank you so much Tia!" This caused Tia to blush and smile brightly.

Kanchome and Ponygon both fell on their faces and started crying from the pain. Mr. Sunbeam stood at the edge of the ice hesitantly but Folgore charged onto the ice and started skating magnificently. The two children and Mr. Sunbeam looked in awe at the Italian's impressive skating abilities.

Folgore came back to them and said, "Don't worry, ice skating is easy. I can show you-" Folgore was cut off by his sudden fall. Kanchome grabbed Folgore by his legs to try and to keep his balance which only caused them both to fall.

Folgore started crying and yelled in pain, "Idiota! Are you trying to get me killed?!"

Back with Megumi and Kiyo, Megumi was still showing Kiyo the ropes of ice skating as they were skating together. Megumi was ice skating backwards and was facing Kiyo, Megumi was gripping Kiyo's arms and Kiyo did the same to her. Megumi thought, "_Kiyo is really cute when he's nervous. I really like it when he grabs on to me when he's about to fall._"

Kiyo was getting the movements down and started getting the hang of skating. Megumi felt a little sad that Kiyo probably wouldn't fall into her anymore but was proud that he was getting the hang out skating so fast. Megumi stopped in her tracks to look at the sunset which was beautiful and lit up the sky with warm colors. Megumi felt a strange sensation in her heart and decided to follow it for a bit and asked, "Kiyo you've improved a lot so I think it's time for a reward. Will you slow dance with me?"

Kiyo was admiring the sunset but was shocked at Megumi's question and looked at her to see an innocent smile and a blush on her face. Kiyo pushed his nervousness aside for this moment and nodded to Megumi.

Megumi closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Kiyo's neck and rested her head against Kiyo's. Kiyo wrapped his arms around Megumi's waist and closed his eyes as well. They slowly moved around the ice rink while everyone looked at them in awe. Tia was still teaching Zatch how to skate and felt extremely jealous because she wanted to slow dance with Zatch but she knew if she tried to rush it Zatch would fall and get hurt.

Folgore was still teaching but got off of the rink for a second. He had brought his CD player and when Mr. Sunbeam saw this he said, "Hey, come on now, don't ruin their moment." referring to Megumi and Kiyo. Mr. Sunbeam thought he was going to play, "Chichi Wo Moge."

Folgore smiled and went through with it anyways. But instead of hearing his ridiculous song about groping breasts everyone heard soft music and then realized the song that was playing was fitting for slow dancing. When Folgore came back to his "students" Mr. Sunbeam smiled and apologized.

Upon hearing the music, Kiyo's whole body flinched and eyes opened. Megumi noticed this and with closed eyes she said softly, "This is really romantic, isn't it Kiyo?"

Megumi opened her eyes and stared into Kiyo's face who was shocked by her question. The longer Kiyo stared into her eyes the more he wanted to confess and feel her lips with his. Kiyo felt too scared to do that though and didn't want to ruin the moment if it went wrong so he replied, "Uhhh, yea. I think it's really romantic. Just like in the movies." Kiyo forced a chuckle.

Megumi shot Kiyo a smile and whispered in his ear, "You make me a really happy girl, you know that Kiyo?" Kiyo flinched again and his face turned crimson. Megumi rested her head against Kiyo's once more. Kiyo took a few seconds to snap back in to reality and closed his eyes too.

About thirty minutes had passed so it was dark out and the ice rink was illuminated by flood lights. Mr. Sunbeam, Ponygon, and Kanchome had bruises all over but were getting better at ice skating; they wanted to conquer it so they wouldn't have to fear skating anymore. Megumi and Kiyo were skating gracefully together around the rink. Tia and Zatch were still skating together and Zatch almost had the hang of ice skating.

Tia had been teaching Zatch by skating right beside of him and holding his hand as they skated. Tia started smiling, she was proud of Zatch and said, "Wow Zatch you can almost skate without my help! Even Mr. Sunbeam is having trouble but you're getting good at it!"

Zatch's face lit up with happiness and excitement. Zatch looked at Tia and asked, "Do you really think so Tia?!"

Tia was about to answer when Zatch started to fall; his own excitement made him lose his balance. "Zatch!" Tia loudly said as she caught him with her arms.

"Nuu... that was close. Thank you Tia!" Zatch happily said. He was about to get back to skating but noticed that Tia wasn't letting go.

Tia continued to hold Zatch, she was really nervous because she wanted to dance with Zatch like Megumi and Kiyo did. Tia summoned as much courage as she could. "H-Hey Zatch. Do you want to d-dance together?" Tia asked very timidly.

Zatch replied, "Unuu. But I don't know how to dance Tia."

Tia was relieved that he agreed but was still nervous. Tia let go of Zatch and explained, "I can teach you that too. Just wrap your arms around my waist." Zatch looked confused by Tia's directions and Tia noticed this, "Just hug me and then I'll hug you. Okay?" Tia finished nervously.

"Unuu." Zatch replied as he gave Tia a hug. Tia wrapped her arms around Zatch's neck which caused Zatch to outburst, "W-What are you doing Tia?!" Zatch was used to Tia wrapping her hands around his neck and blocking his airways so the thought of Tia putting something around his neck scared him to death.

Tia noticed why Zatch was scared and thought fondly of when she bullied people, "Shhh. I'm just hugging you. It's okay Zatch." Tia replied quietly.

"Un...Unuu." Zatch said, still with fear. Tia then put her chin on Zatch's shoulder and rested her head against Zatch's.

Tia closed her eyes and finished, "Now close your eyes and skate slowly with me." Zatch couldn't see it but Tia was smiling brightly and her face had a bright blush. Zatch closed his eyes and was able to follow Tia's movements. Zatch liked slow dancing with Tia; he liked how he had Tia in his arms and how she had him in hers. Zatch was smiling brightly and let out a small giggle.

Tia heard this and asked timidly, "Do you like this Zatch?"

Zatch replied joyfully, "Unuu! I'm really happy Tia!" Zatch started holding Tia tighter.

Tia opened her eyes in surprise and let out a quiet gasp. Tia got lost in her thoughts, "_Zatch really likes it? Is he really just hold me tighter? I've never felt so safe... so happy... so attached to someone in my life._" When Tia snapped back into reality she said in almost a yell, "Oh Zatch!" and held Zatch really tight.

The two demons stayed like that for awhile. Kanchome and Ponygon were trying to skate and started losing their balance; unfortunately, they were heading for Tia and Zatch and couldn't stop or change directions. They collided and the four demons fell to the ground. Everyone else watched; Kiyo had a blank face, Megumi clasped her hands to her mouth, Folgore had a fearful look, and even Mr. Sunbeam looked scared; they knew how frightening Tia could be and noticed how happy she was. "_They're doomed._" Folgore thought.

After falling and after the pain Kanchome realized what he had done and tried to get up and skate away to safety only to fall again. Ponygon just sat there and cried, accepting his terrible fate. Zatch had a blank face and was confused about the situation. Finally Tia lifted herself off the ground and revealed to the other children that she was smiling and started to laugh.

Kanchome didn't know what was going on but thought that he would be fine this time and started laughing along with Tia and Ponygon joined in. Then something fierce wrapped around both of their necks and heard a demonic yell, "Don't ruin a moment like that ever again!"

Kanchome and Ponygon couldn't even reply from how fiercely their throats were held. Tia then threw them with all of her might and they ended up off of the ice.

The grownups made a mental decision not to disturb Tia. Megumi thought that Tia looked okay and just needed time alone to calm down. Zatch however asked fearfully, "T-Tia? Are you okay?"

Instead of strangling Zatch, Tia just looked down and said sadly, "That was a lot of fun. I wish it didn't end." She loved slow dancing with Zatch and every time Zatch held her she felt on top of the world but couldn't summon the courage to ask him to dance with her again.

Zatch realized why Tia was upset. Zatch got up and held out a hand for Tia. Tia grabbed Zatch's hand and once she was up again Zatch wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tia flinched as Zatch said happily, "Tia slow dance with me!"

Tia started blushing madly; she was shocked that Zatch was the one offering but happily accepted it. They were in the same position except this time Tia rested her forehead against Zatch's and stayed like that for awhile.

Eventually it was nine o'clock and it was time for everybody to go. By the end of it everyone knew how to skate. Everyone parted ways except for Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, and Tia.

They were at Megumi's doorstep once again and started saying their goodbyes. "Thank you for the surprise Megumi, it was a lot of fun." Kiyo said with a smile, now being honest.

Megumi smiled as a slight blush formed. She replied, "You're welcome Kiyo."

"Well I'll see you later Megumi. Have a good night." Kiyo said a little awkwardly because he didn't want to go but he started to turn around.

"Wait Kiyo!" Megumi said, when Kiyo looked at her she looked really embarrassed. Megumi continued, "Come here."

Kiyo walked up to Megumi and Megumi wrapped her arms tightly around him. Kiyo saw this as another pleasant surprise and it made him very happy to be held by her. Kiyo wrapped his arms around her in return and noticed Megumi seemed really nervous.

Megumi finally asked, "Hey Kiyo? Is it alright if me and Tia spend Christmas with you too? I really want to be with you on Christmas." She held Kiyo tighter.

Kiyo was shocked and thought, "_Why does everyone want celebrate Christmas with us? Wouldn't they rather be with family?_" Kiyo remembered his mistake with Folgore and decided not to ask why and just said, "Well of course you can, we would love to have you over for Christmas."

When Megumi heard this she held onto Kiyo as tight as she could; she also started smiling and crying happily. Megumi said, "Thank you so much Kiyo."

Zatch and Tia who had been standing in silence starting hugging each other as well and were overjoyed that they would be spending Christmas together.

After awhile Megumi loosened her hold on Kiyo and wiped away her tears. She whispered, "Well I have to go now Kiyo. I'll be over as soon as I can tomorrow." Before pulling away completely she planted a kiss on Kiyo's cheek which startled Kiyo. Megumi walked inside blushing and smiling and before closing the door she winked and said, "See you tomorrow."

Kiyo had been holding the spot where she had kissed him and stood there in a trance. Finally Zatch got Kiyo to snap back into reality. "Kiyo we should start heading home. I'm getting cold." Zatch said and started to shake a little.

Kiyo nodded slowly and said, "R-Right." The two walked home together and Kiyo felt a mixture of happiness and confusion. Regardless of the confusion Kiyo smiled all the way home and thought to himself, "_Maybe Megumi does like me._"


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning on the 24th of December. Megumi and Tia were preparing for Christmas and started packing. Megumi looked at a massive pile of things Tia wanted to take with her. "Tia you don't need all of that!" We're only going to stay one night." Megumi said to Tia.

Tia looked at the massive amount of things she was packing and realized her mistake. Tia was used to going on trips across the world with Megumi, not one night stays. "Crud, you're right Megumi. Let me put some of this back."

Tia and Megumi were packing to stay the night at Kiyo's house. After Kiyo and Zatch left yesterday Megumi called Mrs. Takamine and asked if Tia and her could spend the night; Mrs. Takamine agreed and told Megumi that she could come over at any time.

Tia looked at her watch and it said six o'clock. Tia asked grumpily, "Why do we have to leave so early? They're probably not even awake yet."

Megumi felt a little childish because she wanted to maximize her time with Kiyo so she wanted to leave early in the morning. Megumi replied, "Because yesterday we only spent about two hours with the boys and I wanted to make up for that today." and added with a wink to Tia, "Besides, wouldn't you want to spend more time with your Zatch?"

Tia thought about it and replied, "Yea you're right. I want to spend as much time as I-" Tia cut herself off and realized something that Megumi said. "What do you mean by 'your Zatch'?" Tia asked offensively.

Megumi started to tease the little girl and replied, "Oh I don't know. Maybe because you have a huge crush on him!"

Tia froze and her face became a dark shade of red. Her heart started thumping with fear and lied, "N-No I don't!" It was a simple lie that almost anyone could see through.

Megumi smirked and replied, "Oh really? Then why are you so protective over him and why does he make you blush all the time. I see the way you look at him Tia and how happy you are when he holds you. Admit it, you really like Zatch."

Tia's blush intensified from all of the evidence. Tia didn't want to admit it and tried changing the subject. "Oh yea, well what about you? You make it so obvious that you have a crush on Kiyo!" Tia said, trying to turn things around.

Megumi flinched for a second but decided not to worry about it. Megumi felt like Tia had no evidence that she liked Kiyo and said, "I make it obvious do I?" Megumi replied with confidence.

Tia already thought of what to say and replied, "Yea, you do. Whenever you two make contact you blush. You knew that Suzy likes Kiyo so you bullied her out of jealousy. You've been wanting to spend every second with Kiyo and I saw you kiss his cheek yesterday!"

Now it was Megumi's turn to blush. Megumi never thought a little girl like Tia could pick up on hints like that. "You're right. I do blush when I at Kiyo's touch. I did bully that girl out of jealousy for Kiyo. I do want to spend as much time as I can with Kiyo. And I did kiss Kiyo's cheek. I do all of these things not because I have a crush on Kiyo... but because I love him." Megumi admitted her true feelings for the first time.

Tia looked at Megumi and was speechless. Tia didn't think Megumi would admit it and never knew that she actually loves Kiyo. "I... I really like Zatch." Tia admitted shyly.

Megumi walked up to Tia and crouched down to her level. "There's more, isn't there?" Megumi asked Tia, she could tell she was still holding something back.

Tia looked at Megumi and said, "I don't know if I love him or not. I'm scared to love Megumi." Tia was scared but went on, "I'm so young and I don't want to love just to lose him or be betrayed!"

Megumi wrapped her arms around the child and spoke, "Tia that's your brain talking right now. You're worried about being betrayed because you're thinking of Maruss, not Zatch. You're worried about losing him because you're assuming there's a better girl than you out there. And you're worried about being so young because other children your age don't have these feelings, but is being different so bad?"

Tia shook her head and Megumi put a hand on Tia's chest. "Now what does your heart say?" Megumi asked.

Tia grabbed the hand that was on her chest and replied, "My heart says... that I really love him." Tia started smiling and felt better about having these feelings for Zatch. "Thank you Megumi." Tia said.

After that they finished their packing and headed for Kiyo's house. The sun was just starting to rise when they got to their destination. They knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Takamine who was about to start breakfast and Megumi and Tia decided to help. Once it was finished Mrs. Takamine went upstairs to wake Kiyo and Zatch while Tia and Megumi set up the table and started eating.

Zatch ran down the stairs and hurriedly went to the kitchen; he stopped dead in his tracked once he entered. "Nuu?" Zatch asked in confusion when he saw the two girls.

Kiyo came around the corner and entered the kitchen; he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Megumi waving to him while chewing on her pancakes. Once she swallowed Megumi said brightly, "Good morning Kiyo!"

Kiyo blinked twice and started rubbing his eyes. "Man I must be really sleepy. I need to wake up." Kiyo said, convinced that Megumi was just an illusion.

Megumi got up from the table and yanked on Kiyo's hand, leading him into the kitchen. This made Kiyo realize that the Megumi he saw wasn't an illusion. He asked in almost a yell, "Megumi?! What are you doing here so early?!"

Megumi lead Kiyo to his seat next to her and replied, "I told you I would come over as soon as I could, remember?" Megumi giggled as she walked towards the counter.

"But... but..." Kiyo was still extremely confused. He thought ten or eleven would be early. "_Why did she came over as early as seven in the morning._" Kiyo asked himself.

Megumi then put a plate in front of Kiyo and said, "Dig in Kiyo. I hope you like it."

Kiyo looked at the plate and the food looked delicious, it was made up of his favorite things to eat for breakfast. Kiyo looked at Megumi with amazement and asked, "Did you make this Megumi?"

Megumi sat back down and replied, "I helped make it but I knew what you liked to eat for breakfast so I took that into account when preparing your plate."

Kiyo was shocked that Megumi put together a plate of some of his favorite foods. "_How did she know what I love to eat?_" Kiyo asked himself.

Zatch stood next to the counter; he wasn't tall enough to reach the counter so he was waiting for Mrs. Takamine to bring him a plate. Tia looked over to Zatch and said, "Zatch, what are you doing? Your food is already on the table."

Zatch looked at his spot and noticed there was an untouched plate of food waiting for him; he walked over and sat down in his spot. He was about to dig in but Tia picked up some of his food with a fork and positioned it in front of his mouth; he took a bite and said enthusiastically, "Mmmmm! This food is so delicious!"

Tia became very happy because she helped make the food and put Zatch's plate together. Tia giggled and went back to eating her food.

After the meal they decided to watch Christmas movies in the living room. Zatch and Tia got bored and decided to play games with each other using their toy robots. While watching the movie Megumi hatched an idea and started scooting close and closer to Kiyo. Upon contact with Kiyo's side Megumi started getting really nervous and blushed. "_Come on Megumi, you kissed him on the cheek yesterday. This is nothing._" Megumi thought to herself, trying to give herself confidence. Finally she tilted her head towards Kiyo's shoulder, wrapped her arm around his, and locked fingers with him.

Kiyo blushed and turned towards Megumi. "Me-Megumi?" Kiyo asked nervously.

Megumi loosened her grip and said, "I'm sorry, I was just getting comfortable..." Megumi looked at Kiyo and asked, "Am I making you feel uncomfortable Kiyo?"

Kiyo got lost in Megumi's hazel eyes for a second and responded, "No... I'm comfortable, don't worry about me, I'm just fine." Kiyo was actually extremely nervous and started panicking but he loved Megumi's touch and didn't want to lose it.

Megumi noticed Kiyo's panicking and asked with concern, "Are you sure?"

Kiyo gave a big nod and started scratching his cheek, it was his way of relieving embarrassment.

Megumi smiled and regained her former grip on Kiyo's arm and once again rested her head on Kiyo's shoulder. Surprisingly Kiyo tilted his head so it was resting against Megumi's which made her smile grow and held Kiyo tighter.

They stayed like that for awhile only for two out of control children to ruin their moment. "Hey you guys, let's go to the park!" Zatch said happily. This caused Megumi and Kiyo to snap into reality and went back to sitting normally on the couch. Tia added, "Come on you two lovebirds. Let's go to the park!"

The two teenagers started blushing again and were trying to regain their composure. Kiyo was the first to reply, "A-Actually you guys I think we should stay here for today. It's colder out than usual and friends are coming over, we just don't know when."

Right when Kiyo finished his sentence there was a knock at the door. "_Well speak of the devil._" Kiyo thought to himself. Zatch ran over to the door and opened it revealing Folgore, Kanchome, Ponygon, and Mr. Sunbeam. "Hey there bambino!" Folgore said enthusiastically.

Kiyo was surprised to see Mr. Sunbeam; he expected Folgore and Kanchome but not Mr. Sunbeam but was still happy that he came over.

Everyone sat in front of TV and watched Christmas movies together, even Zatch and Tia sat on the couch and watched as well. Tia looked over at Megumi and Kiyo who were holding hands; they were talking to each other and seemed really happy. Tia looked at Zatch who was right beside her and felt a strong urge to hold him. Slowly Tia started inching towards Zatch, mimicking how Megumi did it earlier. Once she made contact and their shoulders touched Zatch looked at Tia and said, "Nuu?"

Tia was scared and didn't know what to do since Megumi didn't have to deal with Kiyo looking towards her until she was already fully resting against him. Tia quickly pointed and shouted, "Look!" which caused Zatch to look in the opposite direction of Tia. Tia quickly secured Zatch's hand with hers and put her head on Zatch's shoulder.

Zatch felt confused and said, "I don't see anything Tia." He looked back at Tia to see her resting against him and he asked, "Tia?"

Tia became extremely nervous and gripped Zatch's hand harder. Tia came up with an excuse, "Ummm... I... I just feel a little tired so is it okay if I just lay on you?"

Zatch fell for the lie and replied, "Unuu." Even though Tia had no intentions of sleeping she eventually dozed off into her dreams due to her waking up early in the morning and Zatch being so comfortable.

Zatch looked at the sleeping Tia and thought, "_Tia looks really cute when she's sleeping._" Zatch smiled but then it vanished as he asked himself, "_Why am I feeling this way?_" The more he looked at the Tia's innocent face as she slept the faster his heart beat became. Zatch recalled all of the memories he shared with Tia, especially the memories that happened lately like ice skating together and hanging up Christmas lights. Zatch longed for Tia's awakening; he wanted to see her ruby eyes and witness her spirited personality. As much as Zatch wanted to wake up Tia he decided to wait so she wouldn't be upset at him for waking her up prematurely.

Folgore looked at Zatch and noticed his intent stare into Tia's face. Folgore walked over and said to Zatch, "Well, well. Looks like somebody has a crush on Tia!" Folgore was smiling.

Zatch was confused and asked, "What's a crush? And who has one for Tia?"

Folgore realized Zatch was completely oblivious to his own feelings and replied, "Well you do bambino. Can't you tell?" Then Folgore looked at the sleeping Tia with a smile resting on her face and replied, "Momma mia! It looks like Tia has a crush on you too!"

Zatch was still confused about the whole thing and asked in a childish yell, "What's a crush?!"

"Well bambino, I think you should ask Tia that. She has the best answer for you." Folgore replied and started to head back towards his seat to continue watching the movie.

"Un-Unuu." Zatch replied, still confused.

So much time had passed since Folgore's and the others' arrival that it was time for dinner. "Everyone, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Takamine called from the kitchen.

Zatch immediately jumped up from the couch to eat his beloved yellow tail while the adults got up and started entering the kitchen. Zatch rose up so quickly that it gave Tia, who was sleeping on his shoulder, an uppercut to the jaw which woke her up.

"Owww! Tia said loudly from the pain. She started rubbing her chin and saw Zatch looking towards her who had a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Tia. I got up so fast that I accidentally hurt you. I'm sorry." Zatch said as he kept apologizing.

Tia was about to strangle Zatch but before she did Zatch's expression changed to a happy one and said, "But I'm really happy that you're awake now. I missed you!"

Tia anger disappeared and a small blush formed as she asked, "You missed me, Zatch?"

Zatch nodded and said, "Unuu! And I missed your eyes too. They're really pretty!"

Tia's blush intensified and lost the ability to speak so she thought to herself, "_What happened to Zatch? Why is he..._" Tia's thoughts stopped when she noticed Zatch was staring deeply into her eyes. Zatch's smile faded and was replaced by a look of amazement and said seriously, "You have really pretty eyes, Tia."

Tia felt emotions that she didn't know how to handle so the way she chose to handle them was to do what she did best and started strangling Zatch. "Wha... why..." Zatch was barely able to ask during the chocking.

Tia let go and realized Zatch didn't do anything to deserve the punishment. "I'm sorry! You just acted weird all of a sudden!" Tia said in almost a yell.

Zatch was rubbing the spot Tia strangled and replied sadly, "I'm... I'm sorry Tia. I won't look at your eyes like that anymore." He started heading towards the kitchen.

This would not do for Tia; she loved it when Zatch stared into her eyes and complimented them. She just became so nervous that she didn't know how to handle it and ended up punishing Zatch for making her extremely happy. Tia yelled, "Wait Zatch!" Zatch turned around and saw Tia grabbing both of his hands with hers. Tia still looked very nervous and was looking at the floor until she finally summoned the courage to look directly into Zatch's eyes and said, "Look at me Zatch."

Zatch looked into Tia's eyes again and got lost in them just like he did before. His hearted started beating faster and he felt extremely happy but didn't know why staring into Tia's eyes made him feel that way but he voiced his thoughts aloud, "I don't know why but you make me really happy Tia." Zatch said with a smile.

Tia flinched and she let go of his hands only to wrap her arms around Zatch. Tia said softly, "You make me really happy too Zatch. You make me so... so happy."

They enjoyed the moment until Kiyo yelled for them from the table, "Zatch, Tia. The food is getting cold." which caused the two children to separate so they could enjoy dinner. Everyone was satisfied with their meal and thanked Mrs. Takamine for preparing it all by herself. Once everybody finished it was time for everyone to head out. They said their goodbyes and promised to return tomorrow for Christmas. Kiyo turned to Megumi and said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow Megumi."

Megumi looked confused and then realized that she never told Kiyo she and Tia were spending the night. Megumi replied, "Oh yea I forgot to tell you Kiyo. Me and Tia are staying here for tonight."

Kiyo was shocked that the pop star would be spending the night at his house. Kiyo became a little nervous and replied, "Oh, umm. That's great Megumi. Have you decided where you wanted to sleep?"

Megumi had a plan and replied, "Yea, Tia and Zatch are going to sleep in the guest room while you and me sleep in your bedroom-" Before Megumi could finish Kiyo fell to the floor in complete shock which caused Megumi to laugh. "What?!" Kiyo yelled but Megumi went on, "I'll be sleeping with some comfortable sheets on the floor and you'll sleep on your bed."

Kiyo still laid on the floor in complete shock as Zatch smiled and looked at Tia. "Yay! We're having a sleepover!" Zatch happily announced.

Tia giggled and replied, "Yea but don't stay up too late because we're waking up real early to see what Santa brings us."

Zatch remembered about the presents and replied, "You're right! Let's go to bed right now!" Zatch couldn't wait to open presents, he was still a child after all. Tia smiled at Zatch's excitement and went with Zatch to the guest room so they could go to bed while Megumi and Kiyo went to his room. Once they entered and got everything ready, Kiyo scratched his cheek and said, "Megumi you can sleep on my bed if you want, I can sleep on the floor."

Megumi smiled and replied, "No you should sleep in your bed tonight, I'll be fine Kiyo."

Tia and Zatch got ready for bed too and once they laid down Zatch and Tia said their goodnights to each other and fell asleep.

Kiyo was sleeping peacefully until he heard an annoying buzzing sound. "Ugh... What's that noise?" Kiyo asked grumpily. The noise that woke him up was his own alarm clock. Kiyo went over to his alarm clock and turned it off; he also noticed a note sitting right in front of it and read it using the lamp on his desk. The note said, "_Hey Kiyo. Can you come outside for just a bit? -Megumi_"

Kiyo forgot that Megumi was sleeping in his bedroom with him and looked at her spot to see her missing so he decided to put on his jacket and head outside. When Kiyo opened his door his saw Megumi leaning against the wall in front of his house, she looked calm and normal.

"Hey Kiyo, I'm sorry for waking you up." Megumi said with a smile.

Kiyo chuckled and replied, "Don't worry about that. So why are we out here?" Kiyo was curious about Megumi intentions.

"I'll tell you but first let's go for a walk." Megumi replied.

The two walked away from Kiyo's house and after a few blocks Megumi noticed that there was no houses around and felt alone with Kiyo, Megumi stopped and said, "This is a good place." Kiyo looked at Megumi, wondering what was going on.

Megumi started looking down to think of how she should speak her feelings. Megumi looked back up at Kiyo and said calmly, "Kiyo, next to Tia you are the most important person in the world to me." Megumi's confession stunned Kiyo, out of all the people in the world he meant the most to Megumi? Kiyo realized that Megumi had some serious feelings that she wanted to tell him so he walked closer to her and nodded for her to continue.

Megumi continued to confess, "I've had special feelings for you ever since the day I met you. From the first moment I met you I could tell you were so smart, strong, and especially brave." Megumi paused and added with a small giggle, "And cute." Megumi started blushing and became serious as she continued, "I have trust issues but you were able to earn my complete trust the very first day we met. I never felt so happy to meet someone in my life and along the way I became attached to you. I never want to lose you Kiyo, and that's why..." Megumi found it difficult to go on.

Megumi tried continuing, "That's why..." Megumi's smile faded and she started to shake. Megumi started looking down, she promised herself that would be strong tonight but Kiyo was always her greatest weakness. Megumi started crying and pressed her hands against her eyes to cover them. Kiyo was upset from seeing Megumi in such a sad state and thought if he should do something to comfort her. Kiyo took a step towards her and wrapped his arms softly around Megumi who in return wrapped her arms tightly around Kiyo and pressed her watery eyes against his shoulder. Megumi's crying turned into sobbing and Kiyo ran his hand through her hair to try and comfort her.

Megumi was still sobbing but managed to say between sobs, "How... could... you... leave me... like that..."

Kiyo didn't know what Megumi was talking about and replied, "What do you mean Megumi? I'm right here."

Megumi lifted her face from Kiyo's shoulder and yelled into Kiyo's face, "You died!" Kiyo felt a sharp pain in his heart from seeing Megumi's misery written all over her face as she sobbed. Kiyo remembered a time where he forfeited his life in a battle to save the world; he did die but was brought back to life. Kiyo moved on from that incident stronger but didn't even consider how it made his comrades and friends feel.

Kiyo, in an effort to comfort her, said softly, "I'm alive Megumi, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Megumi started to vent and yelled, "What if I died and my lifeless body was right in front of you?! How would that make you feel?! Why don't you try listening for a heartbeat that doesn't exist and why don't you try with all of your might to save someone only to fail!" Megumi's anger disappeared and with a quiet voice Megumi said with anguish, "I'm sorry... It just hurts so much... I'm traumatized..."

Kiyo put his forehead against Megumi's in an effort to comfort her and said, "Shh... It's okay Megumi. Everything is alright now. I'm alive and I'm right here with you. It's okay to be angry at me and I'm sorry that I made you go through so much suffering. But I'm going to do everything that I can to help you get through this."

Megumi was able to calm down a bit thanks to Kiyo's comfort. Finally she closed her eyes in guilt and whispered, "After we defeated Faudo I thought about burning Zatch's book... If Zatch went back to the demon world then you wouldn't have to be an anymore dangerous battles. I never did though because I knew I would regret it because I would be letting everyone I know down, especially you and Tia. You wouldn't be able to trust me after that and... and... do you still trust me?" Megumi felt intense humiliation and the horrible suspense of Kiyo's answer.

Kiyo wasn't mad or disappointed with Megumi and replied, "Megumi of course I trust you." Megumi opened her eyes and gasped, she could have sworn she just ruined everything between herself and Kiyo. Kiyo continued, "Megumi you wanted to burn my book to protect me and you chose not to because you knew it was the wrong. You've saved me and Zatch in some pretty bad situations and even though Zatch's pounding brought me back to life your healing spell saved me too. I owe you my life Megumi so my trust won't go away that easily."

Megumi planted a kiss on Kiyo's cheek and after she pulled away she gazed into Kiyo's eyes and finally said, "I love you Kiyo."

Back in the house Tia awoke from a chilling feelings and said, "Brrr... it's cold." Tia looked around and noticed that Zatch was missing. "Zatch?" Tia said, wondering where the boy went. She looked over by the balcony and noticed that the door was open. "_That's probably why it's so cold._" Tia thought as she got up to close it but then she noticed somebody sitting out on the balcony.

"Zatch?" Tia asked as she made it to the doorway. Zatch looked back at the doorway and saw Tia and said, "Hey Tia. I'm sorry, I forgot to close the door."

Tia walked out on the balcony to be with him and said, "It's alright. Why are you out here Zatch? Aren't you cold?" Tia asked with concern.

Zatch smiled and replied, "Yea I do feel a little cold but I'm okay. I'm just thinking about things."

Tia wondered what Zatch was thinking about but wanted to use this situation as an excuse to be close to Zatch and replied, "Well if you're cold then let me warm you up." Tia sat down next to Zatch and wrapped her arms around him and shared her body heat with Zatch who returned the hug and replied happily, "Thank you Tia!"

As they were cuddling, Zatch remembered what Folgore had said to him earlier and asked, "Tia what's a crush? Folgore said you could give me the best answer."

Tia's whole body flinched as her mouth dropped. "_Why did Folgore tell Zatch to ask me? Don't tell me he knows too!_" Tia thought to herself. Tia blushed and felt embarrassed; she would be explaining what a crush is to a crush. Tia started, "Well... You see Zatch... A crush is a very special feeling that you get when you're very attached to someone."

Zatch wasn't satisfied and asked, "How would I know if I had a crush on someone?"

Tia let go of Zatch with her left hand and put it over her heart as she looked up at the starry winter sky and said, "You would want to be with that person all of the time and whenever they're gone you keep thinking about when you will see that person again. You would go out of your way just to make that person notice you. They would make your heart beat fast and make you experience the best kind of happiness. And finally, you would do anything to make that person yours." Tia continued to look at the sky and started day dreaming about her crush.

Zatch started putting things together and finally it felt like the final puzzle piece fit into place. He came out here to ponder about what a crush was and what kind of feelings he had for Tia who helped him figure it all out. Zatch immediately wanted to tell Tia his discovery. "Hey Tia!" Zatch said, trying to get her attention.

Tia looked down and became nervous for a second from exiting her fantasies. "W-What Zatch?" Tia asked, she noticed a bruise on Zatch's knee and said, "Zatch? When did you get that?"

Zatch looked down and saw the bruise, "Oh yea. I got that when I was trying to come out here. It was dark so I tripped and fell. Can you put some Tia medicine on it?"

Tia smiled at Zatch's clumsiness and replied, "Sure you big idiot. Hold still." Tia bent over and pressed her lips against the bruise; she blushed slightly while doing so. Tia felt happy that she was kissing Zatch again, even if it was on the knee; but then she realized that her mind was still in dreamland which caused her to not tell Zatch to close his eyes. She immediately finished the kiss and with a wild blush she rose up in complete embarrassment and looked at Zatch who had a look of confusion.

"You... You kissed me Tia..." Zatch managed to say; he was amazed that the "Tia Medicine" was actually a kiss from Tia.

Unknowing to both of the couples, midnight struck and it was now the 25th of December, Christmas Day.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just a bit after midnight on the 25th of December and two couples were embracing the cold winter air with that one special person.

"You... You kissed me Tia..."

Tia was blushing wildly as she let go of Zatch completely and looked down to try and hide her intense embarrassment. Zatch sat there, staring at Tia and holding the spot that he lips met.

Finally Tia managed to say, "Yea... I did..." Tia started feeling sadness and guilt as she continued to stare at the balcony floor. "I'm sorry..." Tia managed to say.

Zatch started getting upset when he noticed Tia's sadness and replied, "Tia... What are you apologizing for?"

"For not being able to control my feelings... And for getting you involved." Tia replied with the same amount of sadness as before.

"Nuu? What do you mean?" Zatch replied, he was always oblivious and what Tia was saying didn't make sense to him.

Tia was right; she really couldn't control her feelings. Tia looked back up into Zatch's eyes; she started shaking from the suspense of the answer to the question she was about to ask, "You really like Kolulu... don't you?" Tia asked, she kept becoming sadder and sadder until she looked heartbroken. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she continued, "If you do... it's okay... I promise. I'll be fine... I'll be..." Tia couldn't go on and broke down into painful sobbing. Tia thought Kolulu was a very kind demon but Tia was always worried that one day Zatch will choose Kolulu over her.

Zatch, who was witnessing one of his closest friends cry with such pain, started feeling a great pain in his heart. Zatch may be clueless about Tia's feelings but knew that she was suffering and pulled her into a tight embrace. Normally Tia would wrap her arms as tightly as she could around Zatch but she just didn't have the strength to lift her arms so she just laid her head on Zatch's shoulder as she sobbed even harder. Tia kept saying over and over, "I'm sorry..." between sobs.

It hurt Zatch and even brought him to tears hearing Tia apologizing in such a horrible state and desperately asked, "Tia what's wrong?!" Zatch felt helpless because of his obliviousness but couldn't stop thinking of how to help Tia.

Tia managed to stop sobbing and she slowly pulled her head up to face Zatch once more and started to confess her feelings, "Kolulu is such a kind demon and she even gave you resolve to fight in this battle but... But I can't help it! I just feel so jealous! I'm so scared that she has already won your heart because I've wanted it ever since the day you rescued me at Megumi's concert." Tia noticed Zatch's confused look and went on, "Zatch, don't you get it? I like you! I really like you! I want to spend every second of my life with you and when I'm not with you I think about when I get to see you again. I try so hard to make you notice me whether it's cooking for you, teaching you how to ski, or helping you decorate. You make my heart beat so fast whenever you hold me or compliment me and it makes me extremely happy. And... And..." Tia thought back and remembered when Megumi said, "You're Zatch." to tease her. Tia went on in almost a yell, "And I want you to be 'My Zatch'!"

Zatch was stunned that Tia felt that way about him and asked, "Tia... Why?"

Tia finally seemed calm and wiped away her tears. Tia felt all her worries fade away for this instant and decided she would let love win this once; she wrapped her right arm around Zatch and put her left hand on Zatch's cheek; she leaned in and whispered in Zatch's ear, "Because I love you Zatch." Tia closed her eyes and connected her lips with Zatch's.

At first Zatch was completely stunned with wide opened eyes; then he remembered what he discovered earlier about his own feelings and seeing that Tia felt the same way he closed his eyes and put his hand on Tia's cheek as he returned the kiss. Tia started blushing but she didn't care; all she cared about was Zatch and she had his complete attention and affection which surprised her. "_He's... He's actually kissing me back. Zatch... Do you love me too?_" Tia thought to herself but decided to push her thoughts aside as she deepened the kiss and pulled Zatch even closer to herself. It was blissful for Zatch and Tia as they kept inching closer together and held each other tighter as the kiss progressed.

After what seemed like an eternity their lips parted and their eyes met once more; both speechless about what just took place. Finally a heartfelt smile formed which made Zatch incredibly happy; he was seeing Tia smile so brightly. Tia gave a small giggle as she wrapped her arms around Zatch once more and rested her chin on his shoulder. Zatch felt like it was the right time to confess; he wanted to confess earlier but was side tracked by his bruise and Tia's medicine. Zatch whispered to Tia, "Tia I really like you. You're always willing to help me whether it's putting up decorations or protecting me in a battle." Zatch chuckled and went on, "Or from a crazy girl in a toy car. When I'm with you I feel so safe and I feel like I can accomplish anything with your help." Zatch's happy voice faded and continued seriously, "I know I'm an idiot." Zatch's words stunned Tia who replied, "Zatch-" but Zatch just went on, "It took me this long to figure out my own feelings. I'm a carefree, oblivious idiot who's put you through so much pain and I never even noticed." Tia started running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his back for comfort but Zatch only went on sadly, "If you cried so much tonight then I can only imagine the pain I put you through this whole time. It's not fair! I want to be smarter, I want to deal with things more maturely, and I really want you to be happy and yet..." Zatch couldn't continue.

Tia continued comforting Zatch and replied, "No Zatch, it's not your fault. Even though I have painful thoughts, you make me such a happy person. I'm glad I have special feelings for you and it's definitely worth the pain. If I could toss my feeling for you aside to relieve the pain I wouldn't; because I love you Zatch and you mean the world to me. Maybe you are oblivious, maybe you are carefree, and maybe you are just a little dumb; but there is no way I would want you to throw those things away. I've become attached to all of the things that make you who you are. Zatch you're perfect just the way you are."

Zatch felt a lot better and replied with a smile that she couldn't see, "Thank you Tia." Zatch went on seriously again, "Tia, why did you ask me if I liked Kolulu?"

The question caught Tia off guard and she didn't know how to put it into words but tried to explain, "Well... I guess because she's so kind, a lot more kinder than I am."

Zatch replied, "Why would that bother you? You're very kind to me too and I do like Kolulu, she's my friend after all."

Tia should have figured Zatch would say something like that and her fears started going away but she had to make certain of something and asked fearfully, "Are you... In love with Kolulu?" She held Zatch tightly as she awaited her answer.

Zatch took a moment to think about his answer, Kolulu did mean a lot to him after all but finally replied seriously, "No, I don't. Kolulu is a great friend but I don't love her." Zatch's seriousness faded and was replaced with happiness as he continued, "But there is one very special girl that I do love."

Tia stopped resting against Zatch's shoulder and looked at Zatch with anticipation. Tia slightly blushed as Zatch smiled and admitted, "I love you Tia!" Zatch thought it would be the perfect time to kiss Tia so he closed his eyes and leaned in.

Tia started shaking as tears started running from her eyes and a big smile emerged on her face. All she ever wanted was Zatch's love and now she had earned it and being the only girl to have it. This was the happiest moment of her young life thus far. Tia closed her eyes and met Zatch's lips with hers and felt bliss that seemed to last eternity. Finally they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other as they embraced. When Zatch opened his eyes he saw Tia with the purest and happiest smile on her face and when she opened her ruby eyes Zatch got lost in their beauty. A while had passed until finally Tia said softly, "I love you so much Zatch." and Zatch replied softly, "I love you too Tia."

They enjoyed each other's company for awhile but decided that it was time to go back inside. Before Zatch got to his sheets Tia tugged at Zatch's mantle and said, "Wait a second!" Tia hatched an idea and combined her sheets with Zatch's.

Zatch became sad as he replied, "Nuu... Now one of us will have to sleep without sheets."

Tia smiled and was happy to hear Zatch's obliviousness again. Tia winked at Zatch and replied, "Not if we share the sheets."

Zatch instantly became happy and said, "That's a great idea Tia!" Zatch thought it would be for the best if he slept next to the girl he loves.

Tia laid down first and snuggled under the covers; as Zatch started to lay down Tia told him, "Of course if you want to sleep next to me I have one condition."

Zatch stopped in his tracks and asked sadly, "Nuu... And what's that?"

Tia opened her arms and replied happily, "You have to hold me while I sleep!"

Zatch became happy once again and agreed. They faced each other, resting their foreheads against each other and embraced each other softly. Finally after only a few minutes they drifted off into their dreams.

As the two children slept in each other's arms, Kiyo and Megumi still stood out in the cold.

"I love you Kiyo." Kiyo couldn't make sense of what just happened. He did hear Megumi confess her love for him but he couldn't believe it. "What... What did you say Megumi? I think I misheard you. Can you say it again?" Kiyo asked, still in disbelief.

Megumi wanted to get her love through Kiyo's head so she put a hand on Kiyo's cheek and closed her eyes as she leaned in. Her lips met Kiyo's which caused Kiyo to go into shock. His eyes were wide open as he continued to feel Megumi's lips with his. Kiyo's mind finally felt as ease as he accepted the fact that Megumi loves him so he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. The kiss was passionate and blissful as they grew closer and closer. Kiyo had one arm around Megumi's waist and another playing with her hair. When they broke the kiss Megumi stared straight into Kiyo's golden eyes and said once more, "I love you Kiyo."

Kiyo looked deeply into Megumi's eyes and softly replied, "I love you too Megumi." For Megumi this meant the world to her. Megumi felt like she was about to fall over from all of the worry and stress being relieved so she started resting on Kiyo's shoulder and held him softly. Megumi confessed more, "You know, ever since I met you, you have always been on mind. It didn't take long for me to fall for you and after I did I kept thinking of ways to confess to you but I've never had the courage to carry out my ideas. After we defeated Faudo I decided I would stop hiding my feelings and that's why I have been so open with you lately; hugging you, holding your hand, kissing your cheek, and finally confessing my love to you tonight. I'm so relieved that I finally got these feelings off my chest and I'm so happy that you love me Kiyo. Thank you so much Kiyo. I love you."

Kiyo chuckled and felt like it was his time to confess, "I love you too. You know it didn't take me that long to fall for you too but that had nothing to do with you being a pop idol. You are so friendly and kind and whenever we started talking I never wanted to stop. It made my heart soar every time I said something that made you smile or laugh and whenever you looked sad I just want to stop whatever I am doing to make you smile again. You're a very important person in my life, like a shining north star that I look towards whenever I feel lost. I need you Megumi, so will you please be mine?"

Megumi lifted her face from Kiyo's shoulder and Kiyo saw a heartfelt smile and tears on her face. Megumi said playfully, "I thought I was already yours." Megumi went softly, "I really feel like I belong with you Kiyo. Of course I'll be yours as long as you become mine."

Kiyo smiled as he was filled with happiness. Kiyo closed his eyes and Megumi did the same. They both met halfway and connected their lips once more. The kiss was filled with more bliss than the last and the longer they kissed the closer they became until they were in a tight embrace as they kissed. When the kiss ended they still shared a tight embrace as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Kiyo finally replied, "Of course I'll be yours Megumi, after all I've been yours all this time."

After awhile they decided to head back towards the house. When they got back into Kiyo's room Megumi popped an idea and said, "Oh. Kiyo, it's so cold with the few sheets that I have on my bed. So can you sleep with me tonight and keep me warm?"

Kiyo chuckled but loved the idea and replied, "Sure. It feels cold sleeping on my bed alone anyways."

When they finally laid down together, Megumi laid on her side and rested her head in Kiyo's chest with her arms wrapped around him while Kiyo laid on his back with an arm around Megumi and his other hand resting on top of Megumi's hand. Megumi said dreamily, "Merry Christmas Kiyo. I love you so much." and Kiyo replied softly, "Merry Christmas Megumi. I love you too. Goodnight sweetie."

Megumi giggled, she loved being Kiyo's "sweetie" and replied, "Goodnight sweetie." The two teenagers fell asleep happily together.

It was six in the morning and Megumi started waking up. She felt really tired from staying up late last night but was accustomed to waking up early so she got up regardless. Megumi tried standing up but noticed something wasn't letting her and realized that Kiyo was holding her. Megumi smiled and admired her boyfriend sleeping. "_He looks so cute when he's sleeping._" Megumi thought to herself before gently poking his forehead and saying his name over and over to wake up.

Kiyo started waking up and let out a big yawn but then noticed that Megumi was right next to him so he pushed out the yawn and started to blush lightly. Megumi giggled and embraced her embarrassed boyfriend and said happily, "Merry Christmas sweetie!"

Kiyo felt relieved to be in her arms once more and returned the hug and said, "Merry Christmas Megumi."

When Megumi pulled away she started blushing lightly and couldn't stop giggling as if she was in a trance. Kiyo chuckled at her happiness and said, "Geez what made you so happy." It was more of a statement that she was overjoyed rather than a question.

Megumi answered anyways and replied, "Well it's Christmas and I'm with my boyfriend. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Kiyo was glad that he made Megumi happy and a big smile emerged on his face. Megumi remembered the children and said, "That's right! Kiyo we should wake up Tia and Zatch. It's always heartwarming to see two happy children on Christmas morning."

Kiyo nodded in agreement and so the two teenagers stood up and started heading towards the guest room. When they were at the door Megumi opened it slowly and peeked inside the room. "Oh my..." Megumi whispered in amazement. Kiyo became curious as Megumi moved away from the crack in the door and signaled for Kiyo to take a look. Kiyo started peeking in and he saw the two children sleeping together in a soft embrace which shocked Kiyo. He looked over and saw Megumi smiling brightly and they decided to go in and wake the children up.

Kiyo and Megumi started shaking their respective partners to wake up. When the two demons woke up they were staring into each other's eyes which caused Tia to blush slightly but a smile formed on her lips from waking up to her favorite boy watching her. Tia said softly, "Merry Christmas Zatch." Tia started holding Zatch tighter. Zatch replied happily, "Merry Christmas Tia!"

Tia closed her eyes and enjoyed the hug until Zatch said, "Hey Megumi! How long have you been there?" This caused Tia to let go of Zatch and jump up off the sheets, blushing madly. Tia looked at Zatch and noticed Kiyo was right behind him. Tia thought to herself, "_Oh no. How long have they been in here?_"

Megumi giggled and teased her demon, "My my, it looks like somebody slept well."

Tia's mad blush intensified and asked, "W-What's that supposed to mean Megumi?!"

Kiyo tried teasing Zatch and said, "Did you like sleeping with Tia last night?"

Zatch smiled and replied, "Unuu! It was great and I felt so comfortable."

Tia started strangling Zatch out of embarrassment and said, "Don't tell them you idiot!"

Zatch noticed that even though Tia had her hands firmly around his neck she didn't apply any strength to choke him and it didn't hurt either. Zatch confusingly replied, "Un-Unuu... I'm sorry."

Megumi told both of the demons, "Anyways what are you two doing up here? Santa has already brought you guys presents."

Zatch instantly jumped up and started running at full speed downstairs while yelling, "Presents!" Tia had a slow start but started running downstairs and yelled, "Wait for me!"

Kiyo chuckled and Megumi giggled as they got up and headed downstairs. When they entered the living room both Tia and Zatch were starting to open their first presents. They were ripping the wrapping paper like crazy which caused Kiyo to laugh and said, "Geez, you two need to slow down."

After all the craziness of opening gifts everyone was satisfied, especially the two demons who already begun to play with their new toys. Kiyo ran upstairs and when he came back down he looked slightly embarrassed with his hands behind his back. Megumi smiled and once Kiyo stood in front of her she asked, "What are you hiding Kiyo?"

Kiyo chuckled nervously and said, "Well... You know... I thought I would get you something for Christmas so..." Kiyo revealed the bear and started handing it to Megumi and said, "Here."

Megumi's smile grew bigger and remembered catching a scared Kiyo at a build your own bear store. Megumi took the bear and noticed it looked a lot like Kiyo. "Wow Kiyo I love it! Thank you so much!" Megumi went to give Kiyo a big hug but retracted and said, "Oh wait a second." She searched through her bag and pulled out another bear and handed it to Kiyo with a blush. "I made you one too Kiyo. I made this at home so it might not be as good as the store's quality."

When Megumi handed the bear to Kiyo, he saw that everything about the bear was flawless and it was made to look like Megumi. Kiyo was stunned and managed to reply, "Megumi this is amazing." Kiyo chuckled and went on, "Well you may have beat me in craftsmanship this year but I'll get you next year."

"You really like it?!" Megumi asked excitedly. When Kiyo nodded Megumi wrapped her arms tightly around him. After a while Megumi pulled away a little bit but had her arms still around Kiyo and started leading him somewhere.

Megumi led Kiyo to the doorway which left Kiyo confused until he looked up and noticed a mistletoe. As Kiyo looked into Megumi's beautiful face he saw her cute smile and light blush. Kiyo asked, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Megumi started leaning in and replied softly, "I like to keep things interesting for you."

Kiyo started leaning in as well and said softly, "You're also full of mysteries, you know that?"

Megumi closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm full of mysteries because I want you to solve them."

Kiyo closed his eyes too and replied, "Just stay with me long enough for me to solve your puzzle."

Their lips were millimeters apart when Megumi said, "I'm giving you the rest of my life... Good luck." Their lips finally met once more below the mistletoe. Tia and Zatch witnessed the two teenagers kissing and stared with awe.

When the kiss ended Zatch snapped back into reality and said to Tia, "Oh yea! I'll be right back Tia!" When Zatch returned he had a bear in his hands and told Tia, "Tia this is Gash, your new teddy bear!"

Tia started blushing and took the bear. A smile formed as she said, "Thank you Zatch! Wait here!" Tia went to go look through Megumi's bag and pulled out yet another bear and shyly handed it over to Zatch, "This is Tio, take good care of her." When Zatch took it he noticed that even though it looks a little clumsy it looked a lot like Tia and could tell she put a lot of time into it. Zatch loved the gift and yelled, "Thank you Tia!" and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

All of Tia's hard work, the hours that she put into making the bear, finally felt like it was starting to pay off from witnessing Zatch's happiness and experiencing a tight embrace with him. Tia wrapped her arms around Zatch and kissed his cheek softly. "You're welcome Zatch." Tia said happily.

Eventually there was a knock at the door and Kiyo opened it to see Folgore, Kanchome, Ponygon, and Mr. Sunbeam. "We're back!" Folgore announced joyfully.

Everyone was having fun whether it was playing games or enjoying a nice conversation with each other. Kiyo sat on the couch with Megumi and had an arm around her while Megumi rested her head on Kiyo's shoulder and held his hand. Kiyo was completely happy and remembered earlier how he questioned why everyone wanted to spend Christmas with him and not their family and finally realized something. "_What was I thinking. All of us are family._" Kiyo thought to himself.

The day went by so fast until it became dark and it was time for everyone to go home. The two couples made it to Megumi's house with Kiyo and Megumi at her doorstep while Tia and Zatch stood by the mailbox, giving the other couple privacy.

Kiyo smiled but Megumi noticed his sadness and asked, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Megumi gently grabbed Kiyo's hands with hers.

Kiyo felt embarrassed and replied, "Well... It's just that Christmas is over and now I won't get to see you as much."

Megumi smiled when she found out that Kiyo's sadness was actually him starting to miss her. Megumi softly wrapped her arms around Kiyo and rested her forehead against his as she replied, "It will be okay Kiyo, I promise. You'll definitely see me again and I'll do my best to clear up as much time as I can for you."

Kiyo started smiling and returned the hug. "Thank you Megumi, that means a lot. I'm sorry for being sad. It's just I already miss you and even though you're still here I don't want you to go."

"Kiyo believe me, I don't want to go either but it has to happen eventually. But that also gives us something for the both of us to look forward to, seeing each other once again." Megumi winked and continued, "Besides even though Christmas is over my winter break isn't so I'll see you again tomorrow."

Kiyo's entire being was filled with joy and held Megumi tighter; he felt like a child but couldn't help but be excited to see Megumi once again.

"I love you Megumi." Kiyo said softly. Megumi leaned in and kissed Kiyo on the lips and after she pulled away she whispered in his ear, "I love you too. See you tomorrow sweetie."

Tia and Zatch still stood at the mailbox when Tia asked shyly, "Zatch I'm a little cold. Can you warm me up for a bit before I go in?" Tia wanted to be in his arms one last time for the day.

"Unuu!" Zatch happily replied and wrapped his arms tightly around Tia who in return wrapped her arms around him.

Tia rested on Zatch's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you for giving me the best day of my life Zatch. You made me extremely happy today and I'm so glad that I have you. I'll do anything in the world for you so if you ever need anything give me a call okay?"

Tia's words made Zatch feel like he was on top of the world and he replied, "Un-Unuu! Thank you Tia! I'll do anything for you too. You make me the happiest boy in the world!"

Tia giggled and replied, "Well of course! That's what you deserve for making me the happiest girl in the world."

They enjoyed the embrace for awhile but Tia knew she couldn't drag it on anymore. Tia pulled away to kiss Zatch's cheek and afterward she said a little sadly, "I have to go now."

Zatch pressed his lips against Tia's which caught her off guard but she closed her eyes and started enjoying the kiss too. After the kiss ended a happy expression rested on both of their faces and Zatch said, "Come back tomorrow Tia, before I miss you really badly."

Zatch always knew how to cheer Tia up. "Y-Yea! No need to miss me, I'll come back as soon as I can tomorrow!"

The couples had to separate, Kiyo and Zatch started walking home together. The separation from their loved ones was sad but it also gave them hope of seeing them once again and with smiling faces Kiyo and Zatch returned home. Right before going to bed Zatch told Kiyo, "You know what Kiyo, I really do love Tia."

Kiyo smiled and replied, "That's great buddy. You know Tia always made it really obvious that she really liked you."

"I know but I was too much of an idiot to notice until now." Zatch admitted but was smiling nonetheless.

Kiyo chuckled and replied, "Well I guess that makes me an idiot too because I never noticed Megumi really liked me until today."

Zatch was shocked to hear Kiyo call himself an idiot but asked, "Is that why you two kissed?"

Kiyo didn't think Zatch saw so he started blushing, "Um... Well... It's late so goodnight Zatch." Kiyo avoided Zatch's question.

Zatch knew the answer and replied, "Goodnight Kiyo!"

Kiyo and Zatch drifted off into sleep where they found that one special person in their dreams waiting for them.


End file.
